


Follow You

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero finally returned from his mission, missing X and Axl. Recently Zero's been getting nightmares, each one more violent than the last.<br/>Meanwhile, X has been spending a lot of free time with Vile of all people.<br/>Axl needs someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Follow You - Bring Me the Horizon** _

It was after a mission, Zero walked down the hallway, rolling his shoulder, he was tired but a good tired. He took off his helmet, letting his hair out, hearing gasps trail behind him left and right, no one but X and Axl had ever seen his hair down.

“Shit, it’s to his butt.” A girl mumbled.

Zero snorted. It was late, and there were two things he wanted to do, first, after a long mission in the jungle he’d like to talk to X, second, a shower would be nice. He made his way down to X’s personal quarters, rounding the corner to almost smack right into _him_.

Vile.

Vile was known for a lot of things, he was rude to everyone, even Signas at times. He was snarky and violent. There was a time that Zero did hang out with him but Vile proved to be too disrespectful. He was glad X joined the hunters, and soon Axl did too.

“Vile.” Zero nearly spat out, crossing his arms.

“Long time no see pretty boy, been in the arctic I hear?” Vile shot back, clearly not caring what Zero said as he pushed passed the red hunter. “I bet your balls frozen off up there!”

Zero rolled his eyes stomping to X’s, he didn’t need that, but Vile could suck a maverick's dick. He continued his way down the halls, passing a few hunters, it was nighttime, and more than likely half of the base was sleeping or trying to sleep. _Could he be asleep?_ Zero shook his head, X was known to be a night owl.

Even when they were at Dr.Cain’s X would spend hours up, thinking reading, something, he couldn’t sit still for long. It drove zero crazy sometimes, and other times he couldn’t sleep either nightmares.

Finally Zero stood in front of X’s door tapping lightly on the door, loud enough to hear, but not wake. It didn’t take long to hear some stumbling and then a groan.

The door slid open, X leaned against the frame rubbing a tired eye, his hair messy and he was only in a set of boxers. He yawned, blinking a few times seeing Zero. “Wha-”

Zero grinned slumping onto X, pushing his weight down on the smaller. “Help, I’ve lost my spine.”

“Zero!” X huffed he was struggling to keep Zero up, even if he wasn’t twice his weight due to the armour it would still be a bit of a challenge. “Zero you fat ass!” X cursed pushing against Zero.

“Gravity seems to be working today.” Zero teased, slumping backwards.

X, grabbed his shoulder plates keeping him standing. “YOU DICK!” He huffed his arms shaking with Zero’s weight. “Zero! So help me I’ll travel back in time and bitch slap whoever made you such a dick!”

Zero snorted standing straight, he loved to push X’s buttons when he could, it was fun hearing someone more innocent than a sheep curse. “Miss me?”

X rolled his eyes yanking Zero into his quarters. “I haven’t had a full night's sleep you dick head!” The door slid shut.

Zero chuckled, slipping his helmet on a table with snowball bush flowers, tinted blue. “Yeah I missed you too.” He caught X in a headlock, X huffed too tired to fight it, that was until Zero licked his face.

“Ew!” X punched him wiping off Zero’s slip. “Dude your tongue is cold.”

“Hah!” Zero scratched his head, then took off his shoulder guards. “Gonna use your shower, you smell like you don’t know how to use it.”

“Just starts stripping and taking care of that rat’s nest.” X lightly kicked Zero’s butt towards the bathroom.

“So what have you been up to?” Zero said, taking off his heavy chest piece, seeing one of the green gems were cracked, great.

“Doing some calculations for Dr.Cain, he wanted to know more about my copy chip, and why I can’t copy any of your data.” X shrugged grabbing Zero’s armour. “I’ll wash these.”

Zero shook his head. “They need to be repaired anyhow. I was built by someone else right?”

“Yeah but our designs are relatively close, how we both have busters and the same agility, strange isn’t it?” X shrugged looking at Zero’s armour.

Zero was free of the outer shell of his armour, he was stuck in his dark grey under-suit. He grabbed a towel, rolling his saber arm, it was locking up in the cold weather, he'll have to check that out later.

X took it upon himself to fix Zero’s armour. He always kept himself busy, having to learn more and more, like he was making up for lost time, or doing it for some dead relative, as if X could have a relative.

Zero listened to the water falling in the tub, but stopped watching X, noticing how he just knew what to do, where to put a green wire or a red one. It was clear that X wasn’t meant to fight, how his delicate hands fitted everything back into place, how he wanted to do more for the world then kill mavericks.

_I won’t let you die on the field._

Zero stepped out of X’s quarters, X fell asleep during his shower. He had to tuck X in, and clean up a bit, but his armor was repaired and cleaned. “Can’t leave the poor kid alone.” The door slid shut behind him and locked. “You can quit hiding Axl.”

Axl groaned, his freckled face popped out of the wall, he frowned as the rest of his body emerged. “So...Did ya?” He elbowed Zero in the waist.

“Did I what?” He repeated giving Axl a sassy look, hopefully hiding his red face.

“Ohh, you didn't, did ya?” Axl grinned, following Zero down the wall.

Unfortunately, Axl was more of a night owl then X, due to that he’s still a teen.

Axl started making rather sloppy loud noises that sounded like two slippery pigs going for it, even making squealing noises.

“I hope you find someone who’ll drive you even crazier.” Zero punched Axl.

“I’m surprised that you two haven’t-” He made more pig squeals, getting another punch. “I mean come on, everyone in the whole damn base knows about it.”

“About what?” Zero asked, braiding his hair, as they walked down the hall.

“How many times you or X have died for one another, I mean come on!” More pig squeals.

“Okay fine yes, but I’m waiting,” Zero admitted.

“For what to die again? I think there's something like _“till death do us part”_? You waiting for death to slap you silly?” Axl cocked an eyebrow.

“Fine, next mission alright?” Zero shot back.

Axl rolled his eyes. “Night you horny pig.”

“Night, don’t break your hand masturbating.” Zero huffed slipping into his quarters. “Damn kid needs a hobby, besides porn.”


	2. Chapter 2

> ####  ** _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_ **
> 
> ####  ** _I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home_ **

Zero walked down the street, humming, he liked not having his armor on for once, free and light. He was in jeans and a V-neck shirt and sunglasses, a leather jacket, on Dr.Cain got him for his ‘birthday’. He’d gotten a message from Dr.Cain to report by for testing, zero had been getting headaches and his nightmares got worse and worse, the last one he was at the base and running after Axl who was limping. Next thing he knew Axl was gurgling up blood and his eyes were rolling back as a screwdriver was jammed into his jugular. That day he didn’t talk much, didn’t even look at Axl  without seeing his eyes rolling back, it was hard to eat.

**_~DING!~DONG!~_ **

Zero waited to watch a bird fly by, then land in the bird bath that X and him place there.

There was the soft patter of flip flops then the door creaking. “Zero!” Dr.Cain’s voice was raspy and tired, but he still was full of energy. The door opened, Cain’s small figure stood a cane in hand a mug in the other, Cain always had Zero beat on one thing his bread was longer. He wore a faded blue robe and his large glasses. “Come in, make yourself some tea.”

Zero smiled hugging the old doctor, he wasn’t as close as X and Cain were, but he did like hearing the old man ramble on and on. “Why flip flops?” He asked stepping in, forgetting how Cain moved like a jackrabbit in his own house.

“So I can scare away kids with my horrible looking feet,” Cain called from the kitchen.

Zero followed seeing Cain already had Zero’s favorite mug out, he took it, thanking Dr.Cain. “I think the bread does it, you can hide a baby in there.”

Cain laughed taking a seat at the kitchen table, holding his cane, his feet tapped on the flip flops. “You know X and I joked about your hair, saying that you hide your saber in there at night.”

Zero chuckled pouring some tea, taking a seat. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, helping a few reploids with…”

Dr.Cain tried on and on for another hour, Zero sipped his tea quietly nodding, hanging onto every word. Around this point in time X would fall asleep and Axl would be in a comma.

“So what can I do for you today? I finally have free time.” Cain leaned back sipping his cold tea, too lazy to heat it up now.

“Well, I've been getting headaches recently and the nightmares are much more frequent and they’re changing now.” Zero said looking into his mug seeing his reflection ripple on the surface.

Dr.Cain frowned. “Changing?” He asked confused.

“Before it was some strange old man with weird hair and a raspy voice, now I’m chasing down Axl or other hunters and murdering them, and I know what I’m doing...Like I’m programmed.” Zero curled up a little, noticing how his hands trembled.

Cain sat up, pushing Zero’s face up looking into his eyes. “Thanks for coming to me for this, not the maverick hunter’s doctor...Let’s run some scans.”

* * *

 

“S-so what you're saying is?” Zero stuttered the news wasn’t good, it was horrible.

Dr.Cain nodded his friendly wrinkles gone, his aged eyes looked heart broken. “You’re turning maverick Zero, I’m not sure how much time you have until…” His old prune hands shook holding the test results, he licked his mouth as if it was dry.

Zero hung his head. “Could you estimate before I...yeah…”

Cain scratched his bald head. “Half a year.”

Zero thanked him for spending another hour, trying to not vomit or break down. He always put up high walls around strangers and those who looked down at him, but Dr.Cain was like a dad to him. He left when it was dark, and raining he didn’t care if he was soaked he had to talk to X and Axl. Knowing the news would crush them even more. “I’m not becoming one of those abominations.” Zero growled.

* * *

 

Axl met Zero in the lobby getting a message only a few minutes ago, he had a towel and a hair brush for Zero. X got the same message but wasn’t there. “Listen Zero maybe you should tell me first and I’ll tell X okay?” Axl voice was shaky.

Zero shook his head. “B-better tell you both at once.” He pushed past Axl taking the towel in hand, rubbing his neck and draping it under his hair. _Damn it X, I don’t have time to look for you…_

Axl was persistent. “Zero listen I’ll tell X, you look tired go sleep or something, or-”

“He needs to be here too.” He stopped looking at Axl. “You’re like a little brother to me Axl and X...So you both need to know.”

Axl stood in front of him. “And you need to rest, I’m telling you as a little brother, please Zero go to bed, sleep on it.”

“Don’t wanna sleep.” Zero shoved Axl aside, turning the corner to where X’s quarters was.

“Zero, no,” Axl whispered.

X stood outside his quarters, his leg was lifted a little up resting on his toes, his waist was pulled forward a little and his arms were tightly wrapped around _his_ neck. Vile held X up, his hand around X’s waist their lips roughly fighting each other for dominance.

Zero’s jaw clenched he swiftly turned around, his eyes burning and his breath hissing in and out. His hands tightly clenched into fists. “Thanks, Axl.” He walked passed Axl, failing at hiding his fury. “Keep this to yourself but I’m turning maverick and I’m gonna rip off his damn head.”

Axl stared as Zero stomped off, he’d never seen the red hunter lose his cool so quickly. “M-maverick?...Oh, God damn it X.” He whined.

“Oh Axl, I got Zero’s message wha-” X trotted over Axl turned away not bothering.


	3. Chapter 3

> ####  _**Cross your heart and hope to die** _
> 
> ####  _**Promise me you'll never leave my side** _

__

X noticed it quickly. Zero’s foul tongue and quick words, each one sowed with this venom that stung.

They were training Axl was at Zero’s flank, dash unexpectedly to the right, behind Zero, kicking his back, just then Zero whipped around grabbing Axl’s leg throwing him across the room. Axl grunted landing, but jumped back up, flying up a few feet. Then deactivating his wings aiming for Zero, Zero jumped cleanly out of the way, using a buster shot to propel himself further out. Backflipping and landing perfectly, his hair whipping around. Axl cursed jumping left and right and left again, gaining ground, Zero kept his eyes on him making sure the teen wouldn’t think of something. Just then he sprinted forward, punching Zero’s shoulder, cleanly zero stopped it, Axl’s knuckles met his palm. Axl grinned gripping Zero’s long hair, wrapping it around Zero’s neck.

“Smart.” Zero gave up slumping.

Axl released his hair. “Shit sorry I pulled.”

X rolled his eyes. “I’ll brush it.”

Zero didn’t even look at him, more or less on purpose. “Axl you need to plan it out a little bit more, distract the enemy.”

Axl nodded, pulling a long strand of golden hair from his glove. “Damn, but you need to braid that thing in battle or something, you can fucking use it as a whip.”

Zero laughed, then cleared his throat. “X.” He called the blue hunter over, his voice boomed and he didn’t look at X.

Axl slipped past him giving him a sorry look before standing off, X trotted up next to Zero.

“Same , attack me.” His voice was rough and once again he didn’t look at X, his shoulders crossed, but his jaw just clenched for a split second, his eyes twitched. His knuckles popped. Zero wasn’t going to be holding back like what he did with Axl.

X held his breath calculating the best way to attack Zero, Zero trained and in a way grew up with X, so nothing would be a surprise. X swallowed dashing forward, aiming his buster down, using the blast to get high in the air. Aiming to land behind Zero.

The red hunter wasn’t having any of that, grabbing X’s boot mid-air swinging him around and slamming him down on the ground. X coughed, having the wind knocked out of him.

Axl gasped, watching his dark green eyes wide with shock.

Zero waited, his eyes were covered by the overhang of his helmet.

X jumped up just as Zero charged, knuckling X off his feet again, but punching him in the stomach. X flopped onto the ground groaning grabbing his stomach. He glared at Zero surprised that his closest friend was more than rough to him today. Quickly X got back onto his feet, steadying himself.

“Don’t let the enemy know you're wounded, then they’ll finish you off quickly.” Zero growled, once again his arms crossed ,his foot tapped waiting for X to attack again.

X frowned, his stomach felt horrible and his head was spinning due to the slamming on the ground, it wasn’t like Zero to behave so savagely. He swallowed back down the vomit, cracking his neck, planning his next attack.  _ Not the front or the back...Can’t from above, and the sides are too much...fuck I wish I could drill under him. _

Zero sighed. “Anytime today prototype.”

Axl froze, his knees were shaking,

X glared at Zero, they both were prototypes, X wasn’t built for fighting, Zero was. It took years to built up to Zero’s fighting skill, and that still wasn't enough.  _ That. Bastard. I’ve earned the right to be my rank! _ X blindly charged forward.

Zero grinned, he’d been looking forward to his. Tripping X.

X stumbled but still stood, activating his buster. Firing around Zero’s legs, hoping to slow him down.

Zero growled, grabbing X’s arm twisting it back not breaking it. Landing a folly of punched on X’s chest, then kicking him back.

X growled, charging once again. Stopping.

There was a subtle buzz, from the light beam, the mix of blue and green energy. Zero’s saber was level with X’s neck. One twitch of Zero’s arm and X’s head would be off. X’s rage was gone.

Zero’s eyes were cold, he didn't even flinch, drawing his saber back, stalking off. “End of training.” The door opened Zero stepped out, not even looking over his shoulder to see if X was okay.

Axl and X stared at the door, both of them in shock.

X clenched his fist, Zero wasn’t himself.

* * *

 

Zero stood in front of Signas who was more than pissy. His office was nicely arranged, an oak wood desk, a few fancy pens, a stack of papers, and a few pictures hanging on the wall.

Signas towered over him making him feel like he was a rookie again. “Commander Zero.” He growled.

“Sir.” Zero held his tongue knowing one slip up and he’d be cleaning bathrooms with the rookies for the next three years.

“You antagonized Commander X and drew your blade on him.” Signas cleared his throat. “And you did beat him more the Axl…”

“It was training sir, X was much more hesitant to charge, in battle he could lose his head.” Zero pictured X’s dead body, feeling sick, but then picture X and Vile, that made him even sicker.

Signas nodded. “Yes but he doesn’t need to lose his head now.”

Zero nodded. “It was a reflex sir, I didn’t mean to draw my blade, and I didn’t me-”

“To decapitate him?”

The words hung in the air heavy and dark, like a storm cloud.

“I didn’-”

Signas held his hand up, Zero tightly shut his lips. “You’re too not to train with X for 6 months, you will still have missions together. But I suggest you find a solution to this…” Signas thought, tapping his fingers on his desk. “Delma quickly, I can’t have my three top hunters not getting along.”

Zero nodded leaving.  _ Dr.Cain kept the secret to himself, not even Signas knows...Or X… _

He was just down the hall when X turned the corner, jumping, then hanging his head. Zero didn’t stop walking past him not even looking up. X hugged himself, his fingers curled around his shoulders.

“Would you have done it?” X asked his voice shakily.

Zero paused tight-lipped, only a foot away. He kept walking clenching his fists, keeping his jaw locked.

“Answer me damn it! Would you have?!” X turned grabbing at Zero, his fingertips barely touched the gold hair.

Zero stopped again. “I’m not sure.”

X gasped.

Zero stomped off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

> ####  _**Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone** _
> 
> ####  _**You've got me on my knees I'm your one man cult** _

__

X was sure now, Zero didn’t want to talk to him. He sat opposite of Zero staring at his feet. Axl sat a seat away from both of them his eyes wide cracking his fingers. Zero was checking his saber over and over again. The only noise was the wind smashing into the bee Blader, the pilot, tried to talk to them a while ago, having no success.

_ The hell is his issue? He’s ignoring me and every time I try to talk to him he just comes back with a snappy answer. Maybe Vile knows? _ X sighed, there was a time that vile hated him but for some reason, that changed. And now Zero was worse than Vile before, granted he didn’t pull pranks, he just seemed to not care anymore about X’s welfare. That wasn’t like Zero at all.

They were on a scouting mission, a quick in and out, if there was a maverick kill it and then be done with it. Simple as that, right?

The Bee Blade hovered, they jumped out, Zero didn’t wait. “Axl east, X you take west and south, I’ll be north.”

Zero jumped off right before X could even protest. “Fine.”

Axl shrugged, flinging himself off the rooftop.

X stomped around his buster ready scanning the area, a maverick would pop out anywhere, it was probably weak and confused. X glanced down an alleyway seeing a black cat jump then scamper off, hissing. “Yeah fuck you too, pal.” X bit his lip walking around looking up at a neon sign, it flashed on and off. “What is Zero’s fucking problem?”

_ He’s snapping at me, two weeks ago he was more than happy to see me or even chat? _

“Maybe Vile knows they were good friends once.” X sighed scanning another alleyway.

_ Does he even know me and Vile are together? _

X blushed, clearing his throat.

_ Thank goodness Zero didn’t walk in on us when he came back that one late night...Woah, we did get messy. _

A can bounced by, X jumped out of his inner whirlpool of thoughts, his buster ready. “Come out.”

There was a long hiss of breath, an aged robot, a miner stepped out, his arm was hanging by a few wires his face was smashed in and his eyes were maverick red. “Listen pal I just want to sleep.” His only hand was raised in the air.

X sighed. “Axl, Zero found the maverick, he’s injured, and drunk…”

Axl was the only who responded. “Be there in a second.”

“Sir stand down.” X said his buster still trained on his red eyes.

The maverick growled, drool falling from his lips. “Wished ya didn’t do that boy.” He jumped forward. Swinging his massive arm.

* * *

 

Zero watched from a distance, his fingers itched to charge in, but he held back. “X can take this.” Even if his whole body screamed for him to run down there and quickly take care of the issue.

X cleanly jumped away, using the wall to jump over the maverick, flipping then shooting a hole through his chest. The maverick crumbled to the ground heaving.

X stood over him his eyes cold. Axl jumped down then greeting X.

Zero huffed. “I’ll be one of those soon...Think they can put me down?” He watched a cloud heavy with rain drift off.  _ There's no known cure, Zero, you know that nothing can stop it, no one can stop you. _ He watched the cloud changed it’s fluffy sheep likeness shift into what looked like a wolf.  _ An unstoppable metal beast...Metal...Can be melted down. _ “Chan be changed into nothing, into something beautiful, not terrifying.” The cloud wolf changed once again, looking like an innocent lamb, then it starting to rain, the lamb was crying.

It missed its’ wolf.

* * *

 

“A-are you sure?” Axl kept up with Zero as he fast-walked down the sidewalk, to Cain’s. The past two weeks were hell for him, watching how quickly Zero turned into his cold distant stranger for mX and even himself. Yet Zero didn’t snap at him, in fact, Zero began to talk more and more to him. Zero only talked to one person, that was X.

Zero nodded, he didn’t even bother to change out of his armour, his fists were clenched. “It’s smart.”

“But you’re destroying yourself.” Axl hated how his throat tightened in sadness. He’d lost so much, his family, his creator. And now, what was like another big brother, or even a dad at times. Every time he got this family picture in his head fate seemed to shatter in.

“I’ll have no control over myself Axl, you saw how quickly I drew my saber out at X.”

“Wait...that wasn’t a reflex?” Axl stopped.

Zero stopped too. Shaking his head. “I was about to cut his head off.”

Axl cupped his mouth, it was hard to see Zero attacking X in any way, but physically hurt him? To kill him?

“Signas has no idea, he’ll know after I’m melted down...Promise you won’t tell him.” For once Zero’s voice cracked. He was breaking, that was hard to watch.

“I-i won’t.” Axl patted Zero’s back. “...He’ll find out somehow.”

Zero nodded. “You tell him after it’s finished, tell him…” Zero shook his head walking off, Axl followed.

“I’ll tell him you did it for him.”

Zero stopped again, hugging Axl. “Thank you. I know this is really hard for you to go through again.”

Axl laughed. “I don’t think I could be easier seeing you like that.”

* * *

 

Dr.Cain agreed to keep this tight-lipped, and with Zero’s chose, being melted down. Once again Zero was drinking tea looking around Dr.Cain’s lab.

“Bloody shame.” He mumbled under his breath working on a motor, getting frustrated.

Zero stopped staring at monitors seeing his insides, how far the maverick virus was spreading, it mostly stayed around his chest area, around where his heart would be. Faintly he touched the bright orange dots, glaring at them. “You’re not gonna win.” He promised the dots.

“BLOODY FUCKING SHAME!” Dr.Cain cursed, making Zero literally jump. The old man through the motor across the room it broke in two. He glared at it, then crumbled up, his aged eyes tearing up, his bottom lip shaking. “I’m so sorry I di-”

“Dr.Cain?” Zero walked over half hugging the old man.

Cain patted his back. “It’s a fucking shame, so much to learn and I can’t get to it now. Shame that your life is so short and I’ve lived for God knows how long. Shame that you never got him.” Cain sobbed.

Zero swallowed hard. “I can’t look at him now.”

“Heh,” Cain laughed wiping a tear. “You should’ve seen it, he was like a kid when we first got you, he had so many questions. Moved like a jackrabbit in the lab. Hell, when I took a break he stared at you through the foot of glass, poking it now and then, hoping you’d wake up.” Cain laughed. “I joked so much with him, almost making him sunburn from the comments….I always kinda hoped.” Cain sighed his anger long forgotten replaced with sadness. “It almost seemed so fake two strange robots…”

Zero patted his back. “You knew?”

Cain grinned. “How could I not? The first few week you were active you latched onto him like a leech. It took forever for Sigma to convince you to join the Hunters, he promised it would keep X and me safe, and you were sold…” Cain shook his head. “Bloody shame.”

“Shame you don’t get old lady action.”

Cain hit him over the head.


	5. Chapter 5

> ####  _**Cross my heart and hope to die** _
> 
> _**Promise you I'll never leave your side** _
> 
>  

__

X blushed granted they did get close once, but this? He hugged himself looking over his pale body, but his face was bright red, he still had a bad case of helmet hair. His freckles showed, on his shoulders and belly, thighs, and other places. Only one person knew where they were, Zero, they never did have sex, but it was a dare, and they both stripped. When they were both giddy like two school girls checking butts.

X bit his lip, recalling Zero’s bare body, how unashamed he was, but the amount of trust he had in his eyes.

_ Stop it!...I can talk to Zero after this? Or in the morning, discuss what the issue is. _

“X?” Vile’s muffled voice came through the door, making X jump a little.

“S-sorry, just washing up.” He shook his head splashing cold water on his face.

Then opening the door, covering himself up.

* * *

 

Zero laid on his couch flipping through an old book that Dr.Cain lent him. It was a space adventure, something about soldiers killing giant bugs. Suddenly a picture fell out between the pages. He closed the book putting his book marker back in place, picking up the picture.

It was of him and X, both of them in their swimsuits, zero’s hair was up X did it himself. Zero shoved a popsicle at X’s check, right when Cain took the photo. X got him back later on running head first at Zero throwing them both into the pool, getting Cain wet. Woah, the old man could yell.

He smiled, slipping the photo back into the book.  _ Back when I didn't understand my feelings and X was just a playful ass...That dare, I can’t believe he kept his mouth shut. He looks so cute with those damn freckles...even there! _

Then reality came crashing down.

Zero screamed throwing the book across the room, knocking off his saber from the kitchen table. His chest was tight, his mind only functioning on one thought.

Betrayal.

He was blind with rage.

* * *

 

X held his breath feeling cold hands wander up and down him, each little touch made him moan. His own fingers ripped up his old sheets under them. He clamped his legs tightly, as a hot tongue rolled up his navel and to his chin. Vile’s dark red eyes met his, making X’s spine shivered with anticipation. He gasped feeling teeth marks on his neck.

“Let me in little sheep.” vile’s voice rasped, licking a trail up to X’s ear.

X panted getting more than excited, weakly forcing himself to open.

A trail of cold kisses came from his lips to his navel and rest just above him.

He tossed his head back, his hips wiggled, his toes curled. He begged feeling complete pleasure.

* * *

 

Zero was sightless with pure rage, grabbing his saber, hacking away at the table. Then aiming at the fridge, cutting into it again and again, then throwing it across the room, smashing it into a wall the door flew off. He snarled like a mad dog. Kicking the stove, denting it so much that it caved in, the glass top shattered. He yanked the microwave off the counter, punching it multiple times even if he got glass in his hand. The pain only fueled his rage.

He yelled charging into the living room with one powerful kick the couch broke in two, he tossed aside the cushions stabbing them. The glaring at the tv, ripping it from the hinges clean off the wall, slamming it down on his knee. He didn’t stop until it was in pieces under his feet.

He stomped to his bedroom, his saber still drawn, growling and snarling, he could be mistaken for a wolf.

* * *

 

Those damn hungry wolf eyes. X cursed feeling his lower half lifted up Vile propped him up, spreading his legs a little more.

“That’s a good boy, or the wolf might snap.” Vile teased, lightly running a fingertip on X.

X nodded, he jerked feeling pain. Panting, shaking his head, his knuckles were white grabbing the sheets in agony.

“Shhh~shhh,” Vile mumbled softly, suddenly jerking himself into X.

X felt, even more, pain, then heat, he was  bleeding. “P-please.” He whimpered, his thighs quivering. Digging his nails into Vile’s shoulders.

Vile mumbled soft things, pulling in and out, the blood pooling around them.

X hated how he was still hard, how he was moaning.  _ Disgusting. _

How fucking good he felt.

How his sanity was lost in a split second.

More heat filled him he fell back, his whole body shivered, a line of drool spilled from his mouth. His eyes rolled back.

* * *

 

Zero stood above his head gripping his saber so tight it hurt. The memories floated to him each one had a little pack of venom that was injected into his heart. With a powerful swing, the bed was cut in half, where he would sleep and where X would. Hacking away at X’s side, the feathers and cushion were flung around, springs flew into the air. He snarled.

A reflection in the mirror caught his attention. He turned to look at the disgusting picture.

X and Zero, when he helped X settle into the base. They were smiling Zero had a beer and X was yawning, Cain had a talent for getting awkward pictures of X. He grabbed it, looking at the picture, the jokes coming back.

He pushed his thumb down cracking the glass. He didn’t feel the tears until he saw them, he crunched the frame and picture up, letting out a low long howl.

He collapsed his knees weak, his stomach hot and slick, his head feeling like a thousand suns were smashing into it. He curled up into a tight ball screaming into the ground, gripping his head. Hot vomit came up, he puked onto the floor, his blood was mixed in. His mind raced. He hit his fist on the ground again and again. His voice was weak as more vomit came back up.

“H-help...X please, help me…”

He blacked out.

* * *

 

Vile left not caring to cover X’s shame up. He grinned.  _ I’m playing him like a fiddle and It’s driving Zero crazy! Didn’t even use lube! _

* * *

 

He felt ashamed, guilty for a crime, X pulled the blanket up, his eyes started to  tear up.  _ Why do I feel like I let someone down? _


	6. Chapter 6

> ####  _**'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need** _
> 
> ####  _**I promise you you're all I see** _

 

This wasn’t good.

This was horrible.

Axl stood away from X and Zero. X had been asking Zero to talk, following him around, and now, X literally yanked on Zero’s arm, forcing him to stay still. Every inch of Zero’s body told X to go fuck off, X refused, stupid.

“Leave me alone.” Zero snarled out like a mad dog.

“NO!” X snapped back, turning heads. He ran forward, yanking hard on Zero’s hair. “Listen to me!”

That earned a huge gasped rookies stopped, even advanced hunters pushed, Axl heard a few papers flop to the floor. Zero slowly turned to face X, his eyes wild with rage.

Axl held his breath, ready to push X out of the way, or to pin Zero. Either way, this was gonna get ugly. “X?” Axl mumbled stepping over to Zero. “Please not here.” He whispered to them.

Zero agreed, turning so quickly his hair smacked X’s face.

X snarled grabbing a fist full of hair. “Get back here you fucking bleach blonde, cheap war machine!” He yanked hard. Pulling a few strands out.

“Oh fuck,” Axl said right before X went flying.

Zero stood tall, cracking his neck. “Grow a fucking pair for once, quit hiding and face me.” Zero shot back he didn’t need to yell his voice was already loud any louder Signas himself would come out of his office.

“Zero, X, please,” Axl said raising his hands and stepping in between them.

X stood up shipping a line of blood from his mouth then spitting out a tooth. “I wish you stayed dead.”

Zero looked hurt then quickly recovered. “Good then I could haunt you and make you maverick.” Cracking his knuckles. “Well a little too late for that second part.”

Axl held his breath this wasn’t going to end well, he’ll have to end it. X charged, Zero stood tall. Axl fell kicking out Xx’s legs, the blue hunter smashed into Zero, the two fell back. “Shit.” Zero flipped X over pinning him, punching him in the face. X rolled, Zero was kicked off. X jumped on top of him. “Shit, shit, shit!” This was bad, everyone was watching the top three hunters kick the shit out of each other. Axl ran forward, kicking X in the side, pinning him, looking for his emergency shut off, right next to his neck. X fell limp. Zero towered over him his face bloody, glaring at Axl. He didn’t hesitate, kicking Zero in the gut, then smashing his elbow into Zero's head, knocking him out.

He stood over them both, each of them dozing, painfully dozing. “You better than this.”

Everyone stared at him mouths open.

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Axl screamed at them.

Everyone ran away, scared shitless.

* * *

 

Signas was pissed, Zero was pissed, X was pissed.

Signas paced back and forth reading off of a piece of paper, the reports of them fighting in the middle of Hunter’s HQ. “You both are looked up for an ideal maverick hunter imagine! This! Is not what hunters are!” Signas showed a picture of them fighting in the hallway. “Right now the media is having a field day with this!” Signas groaned rubbing his eyes. “I have every country literally calling my office, and they are not happy!” He glared at the two hunters.

X felt small really small, he wanted to hide behind Zero. Sneaking a glance at the red hunter.

Zero stood tall, his fists clenched, his jaw tight he met Signas with his glare. Strong.

Weak. He was weak, his anger got the best of him.

“Get out of my office, I’ll call you back in once I’m done with Axl.” Signas slung into his massive chair letting out a long groan.

Zero turned not looking at X, exiting the room.

X held his breath following.

Zero stood a little away resting against the wall his arms folded, he looked at his feet. X glanced around walking towards Zero, the blonde shot him a fiery look only reserved for mavericks. X’s blood turned cold and slunk off to another corner.

_ Why won’t you let me talk to you?! _ X’s mind screamed.

* * *

 

Axl was short, shorter than Zero (everyone was beside Signas), but Axl was shorter than X, and the youngest. So yes he was slightly scared of Signas.

Signas grumbled. “Thanks for breaking it up.” Signas removed his helmet- hat, freeing his black curly hairs, shiny.

Axl never saw his hair before and he was sure that he’d never see it again. “Sure.”

Signas sighed rubbing the back of his head. “Any idea why they’re acting this way?”

Axl held his breath, he promised not only Zero but Dr.Cain to keep his mouth shut, but only shut on the maverick disease. “Sir I think it has to deal with X.”

“Hmm?” Signas sat up confused. “Zero was never bothered by X before why now?”

Axl cleared his throat. “I’m not sure but you’ve seen how close they both were, how protective Zero was over X…”

Signa’s eyebrows almost flew off his face. “You mean?”

“I suspect, it’s a personal matter. And with X and Vile together…” Axl tried to not hint at it. “Sir, what do you plan to do?”

Signas frowned he was at a loss, yes now and then romance was an issue, but the two top Hunters? If mavericks broke out and X and Zero weren’t there or even working together… “Do you suggest anything?”

Axl frowned. “Equal punishment, don’t let them work together for awhile.”

Signas nodded. “Thank you, you may leave and call them back in for me, will ya?”

* * *

 

X growled he hated this mopping up in the bathroom, it was a rookie’s job, but for three months it was his and Zero’s. But they weren’t allowed to work on it together. “Perfect, now I’ll have to wait to talk to him...Damn it Zero.” He glared at the mop.

“Signas gave you a hard time?” It was Vile who strolled in instantly kissing X.

His knees were weak. “Y-yeah.”

Vile smirked. “Tell me about it tonight.”

X forgot about the fight his punishment, his mind raced with anticipation, his spine tingled.

* * *

 

Zero held his breath, another scan, he shouldn’t have lost it like that. “It’s spreading faster than we predicted.” His voice was cold after the fight Zero mental was kicking the shit out of himself. He physically hurt X, tossed him around like a doll. X! The every man he fell head over heals for, and he almost punched in his face.

Dr.Cain scurried around the lab, his aged face worn with worry, his fingers trembled. “Much quicker.” he shook his head, his eyes watered. “Maybe another month…” He displayed the new scan.

The orange dots were spreading to his head, his limbs, the ones closer to his heart were dark red. Zero felt his whole world crashing down. “H-how much longer until that smelter is done?”

“...Two weeks.” Cain didn't look up his voice soggy.

“In two weeks.”

His heart was heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

> __ _****_
> 
> ####  _**'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need** _
> 
> ####  _**I'll never leave** _

Axl got the news, a week ago. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. Zero was cleaning one of the many bathrooms, X was in his quarters, hopefully not with Vile.

The young hunter made his slow way to X’s door, knocking, it didn’t feel like it was real. Like he was watching a movie and his had little control over anything. But X deserved to know.

X’s head popped out, his face twisted in confusion. “Axl?”

Axl nodded, his throat was tight and his hands shook. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.” X stood out of the way. Letting Axl slip in.

Vile was stretched out on the couch, his hair messy and he looked half asleep, the room smelled like sweat...and certain oils. He opened an eye then grinned at Axl. “Hey, pup.” His voice was slick and rough at once like liquor.

Axl cleared his throat. “S-sorry I just want to talk to X about something personal…”

“Oh.” X frowned at Vile. “Come back later.”

Vile sighed still smirking like he won, pacing over to X. Axl’s stomach rolled seeing how Vile didn’t just hold X, no he clutched X, claimed him. Then licked the side of his face. “Later hon.” And Vile left, X’s eyes trailed after him.

X sighed, his face bright red, turning to Axl as the door slid shut. “So what is it?”

Axl felt dirty, horrible. “It’s about Zero.”

“Is he being an asshole to you too?” X asked his voice changing from hot to freezing cold, he stalked off into the kitchen.

“N-no...He’s not.” Axl trailed after him, his fingers itching. “He’s been talking a lot more to me…”

X rolled his eyes. “So what he replaced me for you?” He glared at Axl.

“Oh god no!” Axl defended himself. “In his mind, you can’t be replaced.”

“Funny how easily I can’t be but him? Left and right dying.” X sipped some hot coffee.

“...Dying…” Axl’s shoulders tightened. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

X swallowed his coffee, slamming the mug on the counter. “Thanks, I think Zero got the point across.” X stood tall, using his height to overpower Axl’s courage. “And I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

Axl swallowed sure he was shorter than X by 5 inches. “You don’t even see it?” He met X’s stone cold gale with a fire filled one.

“See what?” X folded his arms, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

“He loves you!” Axl screamed out his anger boiling over. “Over and over again he’s died in battle, not for the world not for the humans or reploids, but for you! He joined the hunters to keep you safe! He trained you so he could make sure you didn’t get hurt!” Axl snapped stomping his foot. “So sure he’s being an ass to you, so what? You’ve used him like some cheap tool!” Axl pushed X away, grabbing the mug and throwing it over X’s head. “I’m surprised something as advanced as you can’t fucking see it!”

X sunk down, surprised, he’d been so blind.

Axl stood over him. “A really fucking idiot.” 

A moment later the door slid shut, X started crying.

He started cleaning up the mug, grabbing a cloth, seeing his reflection, tears spilling over his cheeks. “I’m a really fucking idiot.”

* * *

 

He was helping.

Helping Dr.Cain.

Helping build his executioner.

Zero did the heavy lifting, trying to hide all of his emotion, knowing that this creation would be the end of him. Planning out how he wanted to cover his death.  _ I’ll go MIA on a mission teleport here... _ He sighed the weight on his heart grew and grew. He held a massive pipe over his head.

“You should tell him.” Dr.Cain’s voice croaked, every now and then they stopped the old man would break down into tears, Zero tried to comfort him, these past few weeks he grew closer and closer to the old man. Like a son. A son that was was not only gonna be buried by his father but executed him too.

Zero shook his head. “He’s too fragile he’ll blame himself.” They agreed to not mention X by name.

Suddenly Dr.Cain’s lab door was slammed open. Axl small frame stood in it panting. “I’m sorry Zero.” He looked half scared and half insane.

Cain paused. “You can set that down, take a break I’ll make some tea.” He smiled his eyes still wet, his voice distant.

Zero smiled weakly, making his way over to Axl, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What is i-”

“I told him…” Axl’s head dropped. “I told him, he knows how you feel, but he doesn’t know about…” He glanced sideways to the half complete machine.

Zero frowned his heart sank even lower. “It’s okay.” He hugged Axl, something he rarely did, but it was becoming a habit now, hugging. “It’s okay.”

“No!” Axl pushed against him, Zero let him go. “It’s not! You should see how Vile is around him! I almost puked, and...You’ve done so much for him...doesn’t seem fair.”

Zero sighed. “The world isn’t fair.”


	8. Chapter 8

> ####  _**So you can drag me through hell** _
> 
> ####  _**If it meant I could hold your hand** _

 

He started crying more. It reminded him when he was ‘younger’ when he was first activated,seeing the state of the world. Watching his own kind turn into volatile savage wolves. Then he met Zero, things changed, Zero didn’t let me get sad, making him laugh.

He sobbed sitting on his couch, hugging himself.

Vile walked around fixing up his place. “Want some tea?”

X shook his head crying into his knees. “I’m a fucking idiot.” He got an alert, sitting up wiping his eyes. “Gotta go, mission, mavericks.” He suited up kissing Vile goodbye. He had to face Zero.

* * *

 

Axl held his breath seeing X and Zero walk side by side, X’s hands twitched, Zero’s didn’t. They boarded the Bee Blader, Zero took the farthest seat, away from X and away from him. Axl sat between the two. He sighed. “What’s the mission.”

Zero cleared his throat. “Maverick riot, anything with red eyes take out.”

X glanced up, hoping to see Zero’s face, Zero hid, X’s own face reflected pain and need.

* * *

 

They were falling, Zero and X used their busters to slow down then grabbing onto the sides of buildings, skidding down. Zero showed little emotion, X bit his tongue, landing.

The riot was out of control, there were at least three enormous mavericks, infecting other reploids. X sneered, he hated this creation, what they were, what he’d become, what Axl would become, and what Zero would become. A mindless hungry abomination to the world.

Zero’s blonde locks whipped out of his sight, Axl hovered down, nodding then following Zero, his twins pistols were drawn. On the battlefield Axl’s face was a mask, he hid his emotions with taunts, he had to fight his family because of this sickness.

“Heavy is the weight we carry on our metal shoulders.” X mumbled, taking aim, easily busting up a maverick’s head. The head twisted into a bright orange disfigured art piece. The maverick fell, its’ lifeless body becoming nothing more than cover.

Axl’s body jumped to and fro, dodging bullets while firing bullets at his target. The red haired Hunter learned quickly, then again who didn’t with Zero.

Then there was Zero, the perfect soldier, he didn’t need training, or reprogramming, he had it all in him when he was ‘born’. He was always on his feet, always planning ahead, always winning...Zero tore the other maverick in half, watching the body crumble, he towered over it, his blonde hair flying in the wind. For a split second X swore he saw Zero’s eyes flash bright red. “X!”

“Huh?” He wasn’t paying attention.

A massive looming figure stood behind him, its’ red eyes burning, the cannons on its’ shoulders whirled, bullets came flying out.

The world slowed down, X screamed in terror, trying to run away.

There was a flash of red, and gold, X was thrown across the street into a shop's front window, crash landing on a pile of books.

Axl dashed forward striking the maverick so hard that its’ head fell. He called to X, waving him over.

* * *

 

Zero was rushed to Dr.cain’s lab. Axl stayed next to him the whole time, X was in too in shock. He froze on the battlefield seeing Zero.

The red hunter was shot, his saber arm was ripped off, and a steady line of bullet holes went down from his shoulder to his was it, a few were in his throat so he couldn’t talk, or scream. His hair was matted, his face was pale, he was losing a lot of liquid, and at this rate…

Axl shook his head teleporting with the med crew to Dr.Cain’s main lab. He held Zero’s arm, ironically holding his hand tightly. His throat was closing, his mind was whirling, he fell to the floor.

Dr.cain ran in, his face pale, he waved off the medical staff, telling them that they couldn’t so much. Grabbing Axl’s shoulder. “The melter is done…”

Axl felt sick, knowing that they wouldn’t even try to fix Zero, that one of his closest friends was once again being ripped away. He opened his mouth but closed it.

“It’ll be pointless, I’ve scanned him if we fix him he’ll…” Dr.Cain whipped away his tears. “He’ll turn into one of those.”


	9. Chapter 9

> ####  _**I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell** _

 

He needed comfort, after the mission X made his way to his place, quickly removing his armour, letting it scatter on the floor. He felt numb. Fumbling to his coach, pulling at the blanket, messaging Vile. He turned on the tv putting on some shitty cartoon, anything to steal his mind away from Zero’s body. What Zero did for him. He made a makeshift cocoon around himself, crying into his blanket covered hands.

_ “Hey X?” Zero asked unpacking X’s belongings. _

_ “Yeah?” X was elbow deep in books, Zero didn’t even ask if X needed help he just started to help. _

_ He carried over X’s favorite fluffy blanket. “Dude this poor thing look at all the stitches.” He handed it to X. _

_ X laughed. “Shit, that one.” The huge red stitch that ran down the whole thing. “Was from that makeshift, tent outside and we climbed a tree!” X started laughing so hard he was crying. _

_ Zero snorted. “Dude we fucking fell through!” He slapped X’s back. _

_ The too burst into laughter, X was crying and Zero was on the floor. “Cain was so pissed!” That was the thing when they had no troubles they’d do stupid things. _

_ Zero stood back up his knees weak. “OH God, that was one hell of a night.” In their minds they were only kids really, just brought into this new strange world, it was natural to do things like that. “Here.” Zero handed him another blanket, the exact blanket, but not torn to hell. _

_ “Zero?” X took it surprised. _

_ “I spent days looking for that damn thing,” Zero grinned. _

_ X smiled hugging Zero. “Wanna fall through this one too?” _

_ “Ha!” Zero hugged him back. _

X remembered that hug too well, how Zero’s body secretly promised to protect him, to ensure his safety. That very blanket was around X’s shoulders now, his eyes flooding with tears. Zero’s broken body fresh in his mind. Guilt became his prison again, this very blanket was filthy, Vile. And so was the one on his bed the one with the huge red stitching in it. “It’s...it’s not fair…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very lazy.


	10. Chapter 10

> _**And you can throw me to the flames** _
> 
>  

__

Zero looked peaceful, well as peaceful as possible losing an arm, covered in your own ‘blood’, hair matted. But his face was stress-free, even a small smile on it, his hair was wrapped around it, almost framing his head. His helmet was off, that was the first and last time Axl saw Zero’s forehead. His arms were crossed, the hands rested upon the other shoulder, his hair wrapped over the bloody bullet holes. Peaceful.

Axl stood next to the old man who stared at his feet, his shoulders shaking, he was crying. He hated seeing elderly people cry, he hated that he was crying. “X should be here,” Axl said as his throat was closing up his chest felt tight.

Dr.Cain shook his head. “He’d be a train wreck.”

It was true, X wouldn’t be able to handle it, he’d beg just for Zero to live a little longer. He was already beating himself up now, just for letting Zero get hurt. Axl frowned knowing he'd have to tell X that his Zero was gone.

Dr.Cain hugged Axl. “Pull the switch.”

With trembling fingers Axl shoved the heavy switch down, it creaked.

The capsule that Zero was sleeping so peacefully, was engulfed with a bright orange light, then a heavy piece of metal slid into place over the thick glass. Heat radiated from the capsule, there was a slick popping than sizzling. Finally, dead quiet.

Zero was gone.

Axl looked down at the helmet in his hands, the Z-saber.


	11. Chapter 11

> ####  _**I will follow you, I will follow you** _

 

X was called into Signas’ office. Axl stood in the back, looking away, a case in his arms. Signas’ face looked tired like he just wanted to stop running, to lay down and give up. His hands were folded, hiding his mouth, that was normal about him. The room seemed to have this weight, this heaviness to it, the air felt thick and sluggish.

Signas was the first to open his mouth, it was quiet and dry. “Commander X, you know what the battlefield takes and does not give back.” He blinked slow, forcing to clear his throat. “Last night, around 2:30, Commander Zero did not make it…” He rumbled after that.

Axl stepped forward, handing X the wooden case. “He wanted you to have this.”

X took the case, opening it up to see Zero’s prized saber, it was true. He didn’t want to believe it. His knees fell under him, he clutched the saber to his chest. “H-how?”

“His injuries were too extensive, his power core was ripped in half, and his mind was…”

“It was shot up, and losing blood, in other words, broken.” Axl forced himself to finish Signas’ sentence. He placed a comforting hand on X’s shoulder.

“What did you do to his body?” X’s voice was cold, he held the saber to his chest. It felt like the world dragged him down, and it wouldn’t give up, and it wouldn't give Zero back.

Signas sighed it was long and painful. “Dr.Cain melted him down, worried about the growing maverick virus.”

X cried at that part, not only he won’t talk to Zero again, but never see him, even if he was a maverick and insane. Alive and crazed was better than dead...X’s grip on the saber tightened like he was holding onto Zero.

“I’ve asked Signas if I can be a part-time Hunter, I’d train and go on missions, but I won’t stay at the base,” Axl added in. “I’ll be helping Dr.Cain, he’s not been well…”

Signas nodded. “You're always welcome back.”

X felt the weight, even more, no one was comforting him, Zero would've held him, mumbled soft words, even kiss him. X stood up sharply rushing out of the office, to his quarters, he didn’t care who saw him. To his bed, where the stitched up blanket was. Rolling up trying to get any of Zero’s scent from it, pressing the saber to his chest.

A moment later Vile walked in confused, sitting on the bed too, away from X. “What’s going on?”

X sniffled wiping his eyes, pushing his head out. “Z-zero...he’d dead.” He cried even harder admitting it. Crawling over to Vile, pressing against him, seeking love, affection, comforting.

Vile hung his head his shoulders bounced, sobbing. He grinned. “Ha!” He pushed X away, flopping back on the bed, laughing madly.

X stared wide eyed.

“You think I give a shit!” Vile snorted. “Hell this whole time I was just trying to break apart your ‘friendship’ and destroy his huge crush on you!” Vile popped his helmet off, whipping off a tear. “I even used you like a sex tool!” Vile slapped his knee, laughing harder.

X froze, inside he was numb.  _ Used _ . Reality came crashing down again. Vile, was Vile, known for using others, fucking them, never caring for others…

Vile kept laughing, snorting so hard, falling to the floor.

X sniffed unable to look at Vile, shame and disgusted with himself. The blanket still on his head, he ran.

The slammed the lab door’s open, Dr.Cain was hunched over a table, whipping his eyes. “Where is he?” X croaked out.

Dr.Cain weakly pointed to a huge perfect gray cube. “That’s what’s left of him.”

X weakly put one foot in front of  the other, picking the cube up. I felt cold like nothing could have ever lived in it. He held it softly, like what Zero would do. His tears landed on the cube he smeared them away. Pressing his lips to the piece of metal, kissing it. “I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

> ####  _**Come sink into me and let me breathe you in** _
> 
> ####  _**I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen** _

Dr.Cain asked Axl if he’d like to join him researching, naturally, Axl agreed, not wanting to leave him alone.

But it was strange to see the old man almost running around smiling t Axl, smiling. It was like Zero was still alive, and that the disease never existed. Dr.Cain grabbed Axl by his arm half dragging half leading him. “I’m asking you to stay for something, something huge!” He almost squealed in delight.

How was  this possible? Zero died just last night?

But Cain’s temper was infectious. “What?” Axl grinned letting the old man lead him.

They were in the lab it was even messier, papers were hung on the walls, pens were scattered on the floor, and markers were on the floor. Like a toddler’s room, but with equations not bright pictures, with the sun always in the corner. Cain stepped over it all to the switch on the wall, the one Axl pulled that night.

“Dr.Cain?” Axl’s bright smile faded, the old man’s strange addicted frightened him.

Cain grinned. Yanking the switch down then up.

Axl jumped the capsule in the middle of the room, the smelter clicked, gears cracked. The heavy metal shield that covered it was pulled back. Axl gasped.

Zero still laid there, his face pale, due to a deep state of ‘sleep’. His wounds were patched up. His helmet was gone. Zero was alive.

Axl stood there pointing at him, gaping like a breathless fish.

Cain nodded. “I’ve been studying him!” Cain’s smile grew even more. “So much more information has been reopened to me!”

“Doctor, all mavericks are suppos-”

“No, not the first one, no we must study him.” Cain shot back pacing around Zero.

“What?”

“Zero, ironically is our patient zero, the first maverick, the very first maverick!” He hugged Axl.

“Again, what?!” Axl stared at Zero his trigger finger itching.

Cain giggled. “We can find a cure! And save Zero!”


	13. Chapter 13

> ####  _**So dig two graves 'cause when you die** _

Life didn’t seem to have the same brightness to it anymore as if the gray clouds would never go away. Vile left him, once again turning back into an ass, antagonizing him at every corner. X always winced, wanting Zero to shoot back a spice reply. But he wasn’t, he never would again. He blamed himself, calculating how he could’ve saved Zero.

He hid, only going out to train or eat, not to socialize if they needed him they just had to ask.

It had been two months since he groveled over that piece of metal, he kept the saber close, trying to use it in training. It kept Zero close. X’s fingers brushed a framed picture of Zero and him, his heart hurt. He lost not only a friend but a lover, even if he never noticed it. Every fight, every time he’d dashed forward to fight X, he did it for X, scared he’d become a monster. X did the same for him. When X was sad, Zero was there, holding him, making him laugh, X did the same….

That was gone now. X picked up the photo, running his thumbs over the frame. “I-i’m so sorry…” He sniffed putting the frame back into place, worried it too would break.

He dragged his feet over to his door, it slid open.

The hallway was busy, hunters running to and fro, every now and then one would look up in surprise, X was out. X didn’t bother to talk to anyone. Signas made a fake report that Zero was on a private mission in the southern jungle dealing with a maverick warlord. Not wanting to stress the Hunters or the public. His quarters would be dusty.

X let the door slid shut behind him, stepping into Zero’s. It was destroyed, X growled.  _ Who dared to break in and do this?! _ The place was torn apart, the fridge was in half the microwave was smashed, and the couch was torn. Then X saw the saber marks, the melted metal...Zero did this.

_ He _ made Zero do this.

X let the tears fall, it became second nature to him now. He walked around fond memories of Zero on everything. That movie night, the huge fire and X losing his eyebrows due to that fire, that drunk evening. X made his way over the ruins, to Zero’s bed.

Where they slept, where Zero held him and where X held him. Where he felt truly comfortable. The bed was slashed apart. His side was shredded, Zero’s was fine. He didn't even bother to look at his side, curling up on Zero’s, pulling the blankets over his head, it smelled like him.

He didn’t sleep that night, clutching to Zero’s pillow, wanting to take back so many things.

* * *

 

It’s been 6 months since Zero’s fake death, Dr.Cain was more than busy, and Axl helped him every part of the way. Zero was still in the capsule sleeping, but every now and then he’d twitch, his eyes would open, or he’d even whine. This happened most when Dr.Cain was looking at his original programming, most of which was overridden with new programming, or too badly corrupted. They did, however, find out more, like Zero would always have a violent side, or he’d spend his time training or challenging new foes, both Axl and Cain knew. But they didn’t know that Zero had a soft spot for German food or beer, or that he knew how to repair himself, but no other robots, these were new.

Cain was looking over a copy of Zero’s corrupt data, mentally editing it or imagining what it could mean. It was so heavily coded that it took hours to just un code that Zero knew where to get the best bratwurst. But Cain was deep in his original programming, the very first few codes even typed about Zero. “He was built for combat, no surprise,” Cain mumbled he was going cross-eyed, avoiding the corrupt data.

Axl stood back keeping an eye on Zero, he was peaceful, hadn’t twitched in an hour. Cain copied his data instead of looking through the original one, every time he even got close to the corrupt data Zero would twitch even more, even hit his head on the glass once.  _ Strange how he only reacts to the corrupt data. _ Axl frowned looking over at his sleeping friend. “Corrupt...Sick…” Axl jumped, an idea just struck him. “Cain what if it’s not corrupt?”

Cain didn’t even bother to look at him. “What do you mean?” His fingers danced on a keyboard.

Axl was no genius, but every part of decoded data they found was true, Zero could use both hands in battle, and spent hours brushing his hair (with hair that long who wouldn’t?). But everything fit. “What if it’s part of him?”

Cain stopped, turning to look at Axl, mildly confused. “Who would want a highly powerful robot, to have poor programming?”

“What if it’s not poor, what if that's really Zero purpose or directive?” Axl glanced at Zero. “You said it yourself he’s the first Maverick…”

“So you’re saying is that whoever built Zero wanted him to carry the disease?”

Axl nodded. “But how come everyone else gets infected and turns only in a few days or so, why could Zero hold it off for years?”

“Hmmm…” Cain thought, turning back to the data. “I hope you're used to not sleeping for a day.”

Axl walked off. “I’ll go make some tea.” He’d gotten so use to Dr.Cain’s home made tea.

* * *

 

That was a long night, even for Axl. Not even an hour in and the data infected Cain’s computer, he handed to Axl to shoot up in the yard. Then he lost another to the virus, Axl also had fun shooting that one up. Every time Cain even decoded one line, the virus went haywire, and would self-destruct or take over Cain’s computer.

So he was left with a really old computer and Zero’s data, straight from the red maverick’s mind. That wouldn’t be so bad but the instant Cain touch a bit of data, Zero jumped, smashing his head against the capsule, scaring the living crap out of Axl and Cain.

They ended up jumping a few times and then having old 80’s and 90’s music play in the background instead of the whirring of machines. They did take a break, order a few pizzas and watch an old movie called War Games. After that Dr.Cain finally decoded a good bunch of the data, finally getting to the biggest and most challenging part, Zero’s prime directive.

Axl laid on the floor, cleaning his pistols. Cain was sat by Zero’s capsule with a mug of cold tea and a half-eaten slice of pizza.

“Axl…” Cain called his voice was dark.

“Yeah?” Axl sat up leaving his pistols in pieces on the floor.

“...Could you read over this?” Cain slid the computer over.

Axl started to skim but stopped in disbelief. Reading it over again.

Zero: Prime Directive:

~To infect any and all robots with the virus.

~Concor human race.

~To seek out and destroy any and all of Thomas Light’s creations.

Three very simple directives.

Axl froze, Zero was built for war, to rule, to become a warlord...and to kill X. But that wasn’t the Zero who trained him, who became like a brother and a son to Cain. “But this isn’t the Zero we know.”

Cain nodded. “It’s the very first thing that was ever put in his head, it’s dormant, waiting for someone or something.” He tapped his fingers on Zero’s glass. “Wait…” Cain rushed out of the room, his eyes wide as if he found the fountain of youth. He ran back in holding a picture. “When Zero first died, when X first joined the Hunters, another group of mavericks found Zero’s parts. Bargaining with X, but Zero’s armor was changed, here.” Cain handed Axl a picture, Dr.Cain always took a lot of pictures.

It was Zero but his armor was way different, instead of the square shoulders like Axl as use to it the shoulder guards were circular. “So what happened?”

“One of the mavericks that had Zero’s pieces, was a strange old doctor. I looked into his files when X killed him, he went on and on rambling about Thomas Light at the time I thought it was admiration. No, he personally knew Dr.Light,  the creator f X, he was more than a 100 years old, he made Zero!” Dr.Cain’s face then went white. “Zero was built by Dr.Wily.”

Axl’s blood ran cold, there wasn’t much recovered from the past, but everyone was terrified of Dr.Wily, robot or human. That’s why advanced robots like X and Zero hadn’t been seen for more than a 100 years, Wily. “Then how come he didn’t set off Zero’s programming then?” A chill ran down his back like if Wily’s ghost was their, grinning like a jackal.

Cain shook his head. “No idea 100 years could’ve driven him even more insane.” He sighed looking at Zero. “But now his data is corrupting itself, his directive is taking over. I’m not sure why now, but we have to find a way to stop it.”

Axl’s mouth was dry, Wily was like an ancient demon that everyone feared. It was worth it, sneaking into a den with unknown horrors waiting, to save Zero.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

> ** _I swear I'll be leaving by your side_ **

X sighed, he didn’t feel like fighting Zero’s door. For the past few days the door locked him out, it hurt at first, like Zero kept him out. But now the sting was dull. Zero’s ghost didn’t want him… He turned around instantly feeling sick.

Vile strutted down the wall, two young reploids under his arms, he grinned over to X and called. “Wanna join, God knows you need it,” Vile smirked.

X looked away, knowing that he couldn't ever take that back. Quickly he turned down the hallway, almost running back to his quarters.

A flash of gold past him.

X stopped madly glancing around, he was losing his mind. “Training...training might help.”

Hours passed and passed, the hologram room even old X to take a break, that didn’t happen. 12 long hours of nothing but training, taking down fake foe after foe. His limbs screamed for him to stop, or rest. After months of  laying around, his body felt weak, useless.

Finally, the room was overridden, shutting down and the door finally opened.

Axl stepped in, his face clearly worried. “X?”

X hissed. “Get out!”

Axl shook his head. “Come on at least drink an E-can.” He frowned.

X huffed, he admitted to himself he needed to refuel, he followed Axl out. Feeling his energy drain from his body. “How’s Cain?” He didn’t even check up with Cain after Zero’s death, he must be heartbroken.

Axl shrugged. “Never seen an old man pull an all-nighter.”

“Wait he did that, again?!” X groan, Cain would spend days just analyzing everything and anything, when X was first activated he forced the doctor to sleep.

Axl nodded. “He’s got some fire I tell you what.”

X sighed, exhausted. “Alright, so what have you been up to?”

Axl lead them down to the mess hall, X’s stomach growled. They did get most of their energy from sleep or charging, but they could eat, it was a choice, be more human-like or stay like a robot. But there was always a huge crowd in the mess hall, most of the Hunters loved to eat, and to gossip.

The hall like usual was packed, Hunters were crowded around one of the huge screens, some gasping others almost screaming. Axl jumped and grabbed X’s arm. “Umm, why don’t you go ahead and train some more I’ll get you an E-can?”

X yanked his arm out of Axl’s grip, sneaking around the crowd.

“I can’t believe he’s back!’ A young female Hunter squealed.

“Holy crap did you see how quick he beheaded that Hologram?” Another Hunter said, elbowing his friend.

“Great, it looks like I’m gonna have to work extra hard to even get to that level.” Another huffed.

X finally moved to where he could see the screen. It was Zero, fully armoured training, taking down hologram after hologram. X rolled his eyes, it was old footage, everyone was told a lie that he was off on some mission in the jungle, X knew he was dead. He huffed walking past Axl, brushing shoulders. “Bring me a few E-cans.”

X glared at the hologram room door again, it wouldn’t open, just like Zero’s room. _Great._ He knocked on it, maybe someone was using it? But then again who could, the rookies weren’t scheduled for another 3 hours.

Another door slid open, the door to the observation area, Signas poked his head out, looking over to X. “Oh! Sorry, we’re testing out a new recruit, he just came in. Sorry about this X.”

X frowned, cracking his knuckles. “Can I watch with you?” He shrugged. “Got nothing better to do.”

Signas’ face looked pale and worried. “N-no...I mean it’s just Alia and Layer and even Palette are up there too watching, don’t want to put too much pressure on him.”

X sighed. “You’re right.” He turned away heading towards the mess hall.

* * *

 

He admitted the slow time in the jungle did make his loose his edge on the battlefield, but with each slash, he felt the hunger for fighting returning. He growled annoyed with the counterfeit saber Signas gave him. He hissed cutting a perfect line down another hologram, more than satisfied.

“That’ll do, Zero.” It was Alia from the control observation chamber.

Zero stood up so fast his long blonde hairs swished like a river. He met Alia’s, Layer’s Palette’s and Signa’s faces, each of them seemed oddly white. Axl walked in waving at Zero. “How's the training?”

Zero grinned. “Going good, how’s the porn?”

“Well, my right hand is kinda hurting but…”

“Gross.” It was Alia again over the com.

Zero laughed, slapping Axl’s back. “Come on let’s get something to eat.”

Axl followed, it wasn’t like him to trail behind or to act so sheep like.

* * *

 

 _Okay, this is okay._ Axl though watching Zero’s every move, He and Cain activated him a week ago, he was told to report any strange behavior. Especially towards X, Dr.Cain erased all of Zero’s mind from X, purged it all out. He had to, Zero wasn’t just the first maverick but was built to kill anything built by Dr.Light…

And he was here, keeping a close eye on Zero, making sure X didn’t see him, or that he saw or noticed X...At least for awhile.

“Why do you keep following me around?” Zero asked not even looking over his shoulder.

“We’ll you’ve been out for awhile, and might as well stock you like Layer use to.” Axl joked, laughing as he folded his arms above his head.

“Well, it’s been what? 8 months, what could’ve changed while I was gone? Signas got an afro?” Zero shot back making his way to the mess hall.

Axl chuckled. “Yeah and Alia got a lamb!”

Zero laughed, as they walked into the mess hall…

Axl stopped dead in his tracks, there was x eating alone at an end table, or trying to eat, he looked like he was making an art piece with the mashed potatoes. Thank God he didn’t look up.

Axl yanked Zero away from the table to the food. “Cake? Stake? Green eggs and ham?” He asked Zero hoping to distract the red hunter.

“Axl!” Zero growled out, attracting attention.

“Shut up and get something to eat!” Axl hissed, shoving Zero. “Eat so you can kick my ass later.”

Zero huffed picking up what was closest to him, jello, he hated jello.

Axl glanced over looking for a blue helmet, he stopped seeing that X was staring right back at him his eyes wide his mouth open. In one sharp movement X stood up slamming his tray across the table, not caring if it spilled on the floor, he stomped out of the mess hall. “Shit,” Axl whined. “Zero I’ll chat with you later.”

“I’m still gonna kick your ass in boi.”

* * *

 

He was pissed, more than pissed. He stomped down the halls, glaring at anyone in the way. Hearing Axl chasing after him. _How could they do this?! Copy Zero!_

“X please!” Axl caught up, grabbing X’s shoulder.

X yanked it away. “What?” He snapped out loud enough to echo, his mind burning with pure rage.

“Please, X just lis-”

X cut him off. “Listen to you bullshit me? To this whole place bullshit me? The Hunters lost their best Hunter, then they copy and replace him! Is that what’s gonna happen to me? To you? To be replaced li-”

**_~Slap!~_ **

X cupped his face, Axl slapped him, the ginger was burning a cold look into his skull. “He wasn’t replaced…”

X held his breath as the truth hit him…”Y-you mean…”

Axl nodded, slowly, his eyes sad.

“M-my Zero…” X turned back down the hall, towards the mess hall.

“X, no!” Axl blocked his path. “X...He...His mind was erased…”

X stared at Axl in disbelief.

“W-we should talk.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

> ####  _**So you can drag me through hell** _

It was tough, really tough, X had to keep his mouth shut, during a mission, training, even in meetings. It was even tougher for him to keep quiet when Zero stared at him, it wasn’t a cold or menacing stare, he was amused by X. Almost at every meeting every training or even mission Zero was fascinated by X, he only thought that X was a rookie who climbed up the ladder so quickly, but what must’ve gotten Zero was that X always had his back. A ‘rookie’ saving the top hunter’s back.

It didn’t help that they were on another mission, another outbreak. This time, downtown, there was a lot of people and a lot of activity. X sighed, waiting, they were all waiting, he gripped the seat of the Bee Blader, Zero was zoning out, looking at the ceiling and Axl, Axl’s face was green (too many tacos for lunch). 

“Alright boys,” The gruff female voice echoed in his helmet. “Drop in 3.”

* * *

 

Zero landed, letting the shock of his landing travel through his gear, X landed next to him, his face emotionless. And Axl hovered above them, he flipped and landed next opposite of X. “What do we got?” Zero asked scanning, there was a small crowd of mavericks, each one drooling and eyes red, hungry.

X stepped forward. “We got people in the tea shop, the bookstore, and the grocery.” his face was slightly pale. “Divide and conquer?”

“Well in that case,” Axl ran forward, activating his jets as he jumped off the rooftop. “I call the tea shop, I bet there are some nice chicks in there.” He flew off.

“I’ll take the grocery.” X jumped roof top to roof top.

Zero hissed, taking another out to the bookstore.  _ He’s tackling the largest amount of people? Why? So what if you’re a rookie? You still haven't’ even taken down Sigma like me and Axl. _ A sick gut feeling made Zero’s skin crawl, X wasn’t gonna be able to fight off mavericks while getting those people out. “Axl, when you’re done asset X at the grocery.” He barked an order over his com.

Axl hesitated to answer back. “S-sure sir, but...are you worried about X?”

Zero rolled his eyes, cutting a hole in the roof of the bookstore. “Oh course, he’s a kid, and way over his head.”

Axl giggled. “Alright, found a few scared ladies.”

Something about how Axl giggled annoyed Zero, like telling a younger sibling eating the older’s food.

* * *

 

Axl waved the Bee blader over, holding onto an especially terrified woman, her eyes wide as she bounced her baby who was whinnying. “Alright ma'am just watch your step and take a seat, do buckle yourself in. One by one!” Axl shouted to the others. Waving them in. He couldn't help but grin.  _ Zero so worried about X, ZERO is worried about X! _ He helped the last teen into the Bee, signaling the pilot. The bee flew off miles away from the mavericks.

Zero was still getting people out of the store, one by one, through the hole in the roof. He snorted, seeing most of them were old men or women.  _ Smart choice Axl, smart choice. _ He jumped off the roof, shooting a maverick in the face, flying over to the grocery. “X I’m coming, where you at?”

“The back, very back,” X’s voice sounded over his com, his tone steady and oddly calm.

Axl landed on the roof sprinting the last few feet, seeing a family climb up a ladder. “Hi,” He waved to them a really young girl laughed and waved back, her cheeks flushed. He dashed back looking down seeing X, directing people to the ladder.

“Ma’am, may I?” X held out his arms carefully to the pregnant women. She nodded, letting him pick her up, X jumped up the side of the wall, on top of the building. “Here we are.” He let her slip off. “Axl there's another pregnant woman, help her up.”

Axl nodded jumping off the roof, he loved doing that.

* * *

 

Zero huffed, the last of the citizens were on the Bee, and it was flying off. He turned his attention to the grocery roof top. There was a lot of people, most of them families, one Bee wasn’t gonna cut it, and more and more people kept coming up. “Zero here, how many do you got left?”

“About another ten,” It was X, he was handling this situation really well.

“Alright, I’ll take care of the crowd.” Zero jumped off the roof, slicing a maverick in half, getting the other’s attention. “Come at me ya bastards.” He charged saber ready into the heart of the crowd.

* * *

 

X watched the three Bees fly off, giving Axl a cheeky look. “Oh come on she was crushing on you.” He teased.

Axl rolled his eyes. “She’s ten, TEN!” Axl yelled at X.

“Oh, she was drooling.” X snorted, the little girl almost clung to the ginger, it was cute to see Axl for once blushing, and not over boobs.

“Well, we should help out Zero...Oh, and by the way, he  _ was _ worried about you.” Axl jogged to the front of the store.

X followed. “It doesn’t mean any-”

“X, for fucks sake.” Axl shook his head, activating his hover jets.

X hated how he blushed, he admitted he did care for Zero in that way, but  _ his _ Zero...Not this...replacement. He dove down, shooting a maverick in the face. He pushed through the crowd, killing reploids left and right, getting closer to Zero’s position. Shooting thought another Maverick's chest, finally breaking the crowd, Zero growled, slicing another maverick in half.

X joined him blowing up a car that was crawling with infected robots.

“Nice shot.” Zero commented, swinging his saber around, cutting an arm off.

“You’re telling me?” X had to admit he was rather surprised that Zero was praising him, Zero hasn’t said anything encouraging to X in God knows how long. “Z your back!” He shot a maverick in the chest, making him back away.

Zero grinned, his eyes shining. “Nice.” He spun around slicing the robot in half.

One by one the reploids fell, Axl sniped the bigger ones, while X and Zero worked together taking them out.

Zero huffed pulling his saber out of the last one, watching it’s body twitch. “Is that it Axl?”

“Yep, I’ll get us a Bee.”

X sighed, it’s been a long time since he had a fight like that. “I hope those pregnant ladies are okay with this extra stress.”

Zero shot him a confused look.

“These two ladies in the store, both of them I think in their third trimester,” X frowned. “Stress isn’t good for them or the babies…”

Zero looked dumbfounded, he was never one for babies, or kids, even before his mind was 'cleaned'. “Okay I have a question, in the heat of the battle you called me ‘Z’, why?”

“Oh,” X’s face heated up, he used to call Zero, ‘Z’ when they were ‘younger’, a nickname...one he wanted to scream in a dark room with tho-  _ Not helping! _ “I didn’t have time to say your full name I guess, I panicked.”

Zero smirked. “I like it.” He walked over, patting X on the back. “Nice job today, kid.”

“T-thanks.” X let his head sink.  _ Kid?...You’ve never called me kid before...I want my Zero back. _ X frowned, looking at his feet feeling smaller by the second. 

* * *

 

Zero sighed, letting his door slide shut behind him, removing his helmet setting it on the oak wood table. Breathing in the smell of apples, from the candles he kept lit, he was home. Lazily, he walked over to the sofa, stripping himself of his gear. He leaned back stretching on his couch, this place always held warm memories for him, cozy. Strange, now it seemed empty, and he couldn’t recall many memories, only a few, with Axl and Cain...but with those something to be missing.

Zero shook his head.  _ X is quiet a kid, he doesn’t fuck around like most rookies, he doesn’t start drama...he’s awfully quiet...and kinda cute...CUTE!? _ Zero sat up, choking on air. “Cute?”  _ Sure he’s attractive, I mean with eyes like that? Or hips...or- Stop it!  _ Zero leaned back grabbing a book her borrowed from Cain, flicking the pages. A piece of paper dropped out.

Zero frowned, grabbing the paper off the floor. It read something on the back.

**First time at the pool with Zero, bastards got me wet.**

He flipped it over, it was a photo of him shoving a popsicle into X’s cheek...X? Zero looked closer, it was X...but this picture was years old, how could he known X then? His mind ponded, staring at the photo, looking closely at X...at his soft looking chest...his surprised face...how his swimsuit clung to his-

“FUCK!” Zero fell back. “I want dem hips.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who comment! <3 you guys keep me going! <3  
> Just like X's hips keep Zero going. (I mean look at them hips!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I will let you all now this chapter is kinda dark. Just a heads up

> ####  _**If it meant I could hold your hand** _

 

X sighed, it was a slow day at  HQ, the rookies were doing drills, and Zero, Axl and him were training them. Something about how the tension in the air made him...jumpy, nervous, Zero kept staring at him, with a strange look in his eyes. Watching X...He couldn’t take the pressure anymore, excusing himself and taking off to the bathroom to...wash up.

He looked up flicking the extra water off of his hands, seeing his reflection. He was tired, his eyes weren’t shining, and he was strangely pale. 

**_~SLAM!~_ **

X jumped hearing the bathroom door slam shut, the reflection of Vile was clear.

Vile slipped off his helmet. “Long time no see X.”

X hissed, he was filled with shame, how could he have chosen Vile of his closest friend...and he lost the one closest him. “What do you want?”

Vile’s pale face grinned, the scars over his mouth clear, his red eye meeting X’s. X stayed still watching Vile’s tongue roll over his teeth, like a predator finding fresh prey. “You.”

X didn’t have time to process what Vile just said, he was shoved against the sink, his head hitting the mirror not cracking it. His arms were bent back, and Vile shoved his gloved hands in his mouth. He forced X to walk slowly and calmly into one of the larger stalls.

“We’re alone, but I love it when you fight back.” Vile purred in X’s ear, his hands tracking over the blue armour.

X whimpered feeling his crotch plate drop off, he kicked back, but cringes feeling his arms pushed down almost to the point of breaking. He couldn’t see clearly anymore, his eyes were filling with hot tears, hearing his undersuit rip.

“Oh hush…” Vile licked up the side of his face, licking up his tears. “This’ll be quick, or not.”

* * *

 

Zero frowned, he was commanding two teams...X had been gone for too long. He glanced over at Axl. “everyone take a breather,” He walked over, his arms folded, an uneasiness in his stomach. “Axl I’m gonna go find X, he’s been gone too long.”

“It’s not like him…” Axl nodded, looking over at the rookies. “Alright, you heard the man.”

Zero thanked him, the uneasy feeling grew, sure X might’ve left because Zero had been staring at him. And he really wasn’t hiding it, but he had to know, how’d he know X before? Zero strutted out, his arms still folded.  _ X said he was going to the bathroom...What is he doing? _ Zero turned into the nearest bathroom, he sighed.

It was clean, really clean. But strange, X’s helmet was still on the counter...Zeros’ face turned bright red, herring low panting and whimpering, a few scrapes.  _ O-oh... _ Zero quietly backed out of the bathroom. “People can’t wait for the bed-”

_ X’s helmet… _

_ Whimpering! _

He threw the door open, making a few hunters passing by jump in surprise. He ignored their stares, rushing into the bathroom. He hissed, stomping up to the last stall, seeing ‘blood’ and a few torn up piece of a blue undersuit.

Zero didn’t hesitate, yanking off the stall door, hearing it smash into the wall behind him.

He fought back vomit at the sight.

* * *

 

X closed his eyes shut, seeing Zero’s shocked face, feeling Vile’s hard dick deep in him, his blood dripped down between his thighs and onto the ground. Vile dug his nails into X’s arms, X bit down in pain on the makeshift gag that was his gloves.

“X…” It was Zero his voice sounding more broken than ever.

X struggled, trying to push Vile off of him.

“Vile.” Zero snarled out.

Suddenly Vile’s weight was gone, X followed him with his eyes, seeing the purple hunter bound on the ground, then smash into the mirror. Cutting his head open, his one eye glaring at X. X let his legs fall under him, hanging his head in shame.

Zero stood over him. “Get up.” Zero growled.

X was frozen numb, pain ran up and down him, his arms were bleeding, he’d been crying. And Zero saw... _ Zero _ saw.

“I said ‘GET UP!’” Zero yanked X up by his shoulders. Zero pushed up X’s chin, his blue eyes softened. “Get your gear, go to my quarters, I’ll send you the password.”

X nodded, Zero smiled whipping off X’s tears.

“Go.”

* * *

 

Zero waited, sending X the password and telling Axl to quit training today. He glared down at Vile.

Vile grinned, drool falling from his lips. “Fucked him rea-”

Zero smashed Vile’s leg, summing up his buster point it at Vile’s head. “Not a word, I’m taking you straight to Signas.”

Vile still smiled. “Gonna let me zip up at least?”

Zero didn’t respond grabbing Vile’s back plate, dragging him along, not caring if anyone saw his dick.

Vile hissed. “I FUCKED X-”

Zero spun around, punching Vile in the jaw, dislocating it.


	17. Chapter 17

> ####  _**I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell** _
> 
>  

X crawled up on Zero’s couch, hiding his head, and bringing his knees up to his chest, he sobbed. Trying to hide.

Zero’s room always held fond memories for him, whenever he couldn’t sleep he’d sneak in and Zero always knew when he was in. On their off days they’d relax watch a movie, cook, or try to, and Zero would always kick his ass at video games. Either way, it was always fun, with his Zero.

X glanced around, reaching for the remote, checking every corner for Vile to pop out. He turned on the tv, letting its’ mindless drabble zone him out.

* * *

 

Zero watched as Vile was stripped of every medal he earned, and of his title, and being dishonorably discharged. The whole time Vile glared at him with his one eye, Zero met Vile with a cool and emotionless look.

Signas sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “He’ll be hard to replace, but he was always a wild animal, savage.”

Zero nodded. “Like an infected wolf.”

“So where is X?” Signas asked his voice tired, his face was pale after getting the news.

“My quarters, I told him to wait in there for me,” 

Signas grinned, but quickly hid it. “Thank you Zero, and do give updates on X.”

Zero left saluting his commanding office, leaving the office.

He didn’t have time to chat with everyone, giving this murder look at anyone in front of him, even the loudmouths went pale and dodged Zero. He kept his shoulders back, and his feet straight, every step had this menacing click to it.

Axl saw him around the corner and dashed up. “I got your message ho-”

_ {Don’t keep this between us, for X’s sake.} _

_ [Sorry wasn’t thinking, but how is he?]  _ Axl asked walking next to Zero, copying Zero’s ‘I will torture you before death’ look.

_ {He was skittish when he ran off, I hope he’s more claim now, but Signas knows. He wants me to report on X’s mental state.} _ They turned the corner, passing Zero’s quarters.

_ [Getting his clothes?] _ Axl shot him a confused look.

Zero nodded.  _ {Go chat with him, what’s the password?} _ Every personal quarter had a set password, only the owner knew it.

Axl hesitated.  _ [You go talk to him, I’ll get his things, I mean you’re his commanding office, the leader, he looks up to you, be there for him.] _

Axl had a point...Zero sighed. _ {Alright, get his things, let me know when you have them and I’ll tell you the password.} _ Zero nodded walking over this his quarters. Slipping in.

* * *

 

Axl sighed, going into X’s place. “That was _ too _ close, he could’ve remembered.” X’s quarters were a little untidy, he didn’t take care of himself after losing Zero. Axl hissed stepping over a half finished moldy pizza. Saying a ‘little’ untidy was a compliment.

The room was filled with junk, the couch was covered in old popcorn, the kitchen smelled of dead rats, and X’s bedroom…should never have a black light in it…

Axl held his breath lighting a few candles X had. “Hopefully, that’ll get rid of that odor.” He snuck around, not wanting to find something Vile and X used, literally gagging at the thought of it. Pick out a bunch of clean clothes for X, jammies, and even slippers. Axl even grabbed X’s toothbrush. “He used to have a bunch of photos of him and Zero around…” He glanced at the bed, there was a pile of empty frames next to his nightstand, the photos all taken out and neatly set on the pillow.

Axl grabbed the photos, frowning at each one. “He beats himself up over it all…” He shuffled through them, seeing a few newer ones of him and the two Commanders. “He doesn’t even know why Zero doesn’t remember.”

_ Cain, I’m going to tell him. _

* * *

 

X sat still, his legs up on his chest, he jumped when Zero stepped in. The room was dark the only light came from the tv. X blinked and returned his attention to the tv, a shiver ran up his back.

It was hard to see X like this, true Zero didn’t know much about him but he pictured X as this happy kinda free guy. Not waiting in the dark and trying to erase his mind of what just happened. Zero frowned. “Want some tea?” He asked.  _ Thanks, Axl have me take care of him. _

X didn’t respond.

“I'll make you a mug anyhow.” Zero walked into the kitchen starting to make tea. X was quiet, he watched the blue armoured robot stare blindly at the tv. Zero sighed.  _ He sure does look up to me, Axl. _ Zero turned to the stove hearing the teapot whistle. Pouring two cups, turning back to the living room.

X stood in front of him, only in his undersuit, his chocolate locks free, his head was hanging.

“X!” Zero didn’t hear X taking off his armour or even sneak up behind him. “X?” He repeated when X just stood still. He frowned, trying to look at X’s face when he set the mugs down.

X sniffed, tears clearly rolling down his soft cheeks. Quietly X leaned onto Zero’s chest. “J-just hold me.” He sniffed.

Zero felt his cheek heat up, but he didn’t dare refuse, hugging X, letting the smaller rest his head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a while, X cried into his neck, strangely it felt natural. X slowly stopped sobbing, mumbling thing Zero couldn’t hear. Gently he lifted X up, holding him like he was made of glass, shatterable delicate glass.

Making his way to his bedroom, laying X out on his own side of the bed. Zero sat down, on the floor, running a hand through X’s soft hair, resting his head on the bed.

Slowly X’s eyes slid shut.

He stayed there running his hand through X’s hair, rubbing his back, humming softly. Axl messaged him.

_ {The password it 6 Times.}  _ Zero sent to Axl.

_ [Strange password? Where are you?] _ He heard the door slide open and soft footsteps, the tv was turned off.

_ {My bedroom, in the back, it’s how many times I have to wash my hair every day.} _ He didn’t dare leave X’s side, having Axl come all the way to his room.

Axl stood in the doorway, taking in the sight.  _ [Told you.] _ He grinned setting x’s clothes and other belongings on Zero’s dresser by the door.

Zero rolled his eyes. _ {What?} _

_ [Look at him, he’s out like a light. He’s literally sleeping like a baby.] _ Axl grinned, giving Zero a cheeky look.

_ {Babies wake up every 2 hours and shit themselves and want more food, so far he hasn’t shit himself, so no.}  _ Zero rolled his eyes, not looking up from X.

_ [Okay, gross. I’m out, let me know if you need anything.] _ Axl slipped out.

Zero shook his head, returning his gaze to X’s half smushed face, how X held his arms to his chest. His soft breath a giant Zero’s face. Something deep inside of him told him to protect X in the bathroom, and it was telling him to protect X now, mentally. To drive out the nightmares, to stay by his side…

_ I don’t understand it, I would’ve fought off Vile of anyone, but not drag out his shame, or attack him….Why do I want to protect X, even during that mission? _

_ What about that old photo? _

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

> ####  _**And you can throw me to the flames** _
> 
> ####  _**I will follow you so you can drag me through hell** _

X stayed, Zero didn’t seem to mind at all, didn’t mind him sleeping his bed, or him eating food or even...cuddling. He was off of duty for a while, about 3 months, and for a whole month every day when Zero got home X waited for him to sit. Then cuddled up, Zero didn’t even mind if X fell asleep on him, which he did, almost every day. Falling into a routine, of cuddle eat, talk and sleep. He felt safer with Zero around, like his guard dog.

The front door slid close, zero sighed, rolling his shoulders then his neck, his blonde hair trailed after his movements. “How’ve you been?” He slipped off his helmet, slowly taking his gear off piece by piece. Leaving himself in his under suit.

X swallowed hard, his eyes staring at Zero’s back muscles that clearly shaped his under suit. After everything, the Maverick virus, Sigma, and Vile...Zero’s death, X still always found himself staring.  _ Maybe his creator made him eye candy? For everyone? _ X shook his head. “Slow, I saw you and Axl on the news today…”  _ No he’s my eye candy. _

“You know I know you stare, but at least don’t drool.” Zero sighed, rolling his saber arm, the one that got most of the stress. Walking over to the kitchen grabbing an E-can.

X hid his face, looking down at his feet, his clothes anything. “S-sorry.”

“I’m not annoyed, but at least a freind of mine would be able to hide it more.” He shook his head, leaning over the back of the couch. “I mean Layer almost slips on her drool when she sees me. And YOU sleep next to me so?” He drank the E-can, patting X’s hair.

X’s face grew hot, he shrunk down under Zero’s hand.

“I have a question for you.” Zero stood back up, stretching his back as he did. Walking over to a small side table, only really meant for holding small things. He grabbed an old book from the table, flipping through it.

X’s heart stopped it an old photo of them, when Cain opened the pool before Zero had his mind erased.

“X...I don’t remember this.” His voice was cold and determined.

X curled up even more, falling into himself, putting up his walls again the ones that he built when Zero died. He could feel the tears welling up. “Please, Zero...don’t hate me.”

* * *

 

Axl froze, seeing the state Cain’s lab was in, it was worse than X’s quarters. “Ya know, I think it’s kinda ironic that me of all people the teen, a _ rebellious _ one who is sick of messes.”

“Ah Axl!” Cain poked his head out of a make shift tent of blueprints that he hung around. “Perfect I want you to meet someone.” He grinned, pulling Axl in by his arm.

It really was a makeshift tent made out of glass boards, monitors, computers, and blueprints. Papers were scattered on the floor, a few pencils and a table in the middle with two chairs.

In the middle of it all was a rather young looking reploid, he had lavender hair, and gold eyes, pale skin, he was skinny, Axl could tell that he was a new gen, the same as him. The reploid didn’t look up from a stack of papers in his hands, but for a split second he glanced up studied Axl and returned to his work.

The ginger shot Cain a look.

“What?” Cain said like a child who did not just push their younger sibling into a pool. “Axl meet Lumine, he’s the director for the Jacob project.”

Lumine waved, still flipping through the papers in his hands, not look up.

“Even though he’s technically only 3 years old, he’s still a brilliant mind, but one hell of a tight ass.” Cain elbowed Axl, giving a dirty look.

Lumine frowned setting his paper down. “First, we don’t need to eat, so I don’t need to expel waste, second where's the generator calculations?” He glared at the old man, his cheeks slightly red.

Axl snorted, okay that was funny. “It’s an expression, well since you’re both literally and figuratively the definition of a ‘tight ass’.”

“What's the expression? And Cain what is this...child doing here?” Lumine crossed his arms.

Cain answered. “It’s like a saying, like Axl here is a dumbass, in other words, he doesn't think things through.” Cain shrugged.

Axl once again glared at him.

“Does ‘ass’ always have to be involved with these...expressions?” Lumine asked he sounded more like a computer instead of a living thing.

Cain was grinning ear to ear. “No, but other activities do involve ass a lot.” He met Axl’s glare with a cheeky smile. “Now speaking of these activities, I suggest you two should take a breather, Axl take him somewhere, I don’t know or care, get some pizza, or something...make him use that ass.”

Lumine frowned. “Use it?”

Axl was about to  _ scream _ , and he would’ve punched Cain but it would look horrible if you punched an old man,  _ never _ punch old people. He groaned. “First we need to talk about Zero and X-”

“Wait you know them?” Lumine interrupted, giving up on looking for his paper, walking over to Axl and Cain.

“Um...yeah?” Axl was lost, Lumine was slightly taller, and there was this air about being a ‘tight ass’ that followed him.

“OH!” Lumine slapped himself in the face. “I knew your name sounded familiar, so sorry  _ Maverick Hunter _ Axl.” He smiled sheepishly, his intimidating demeanor almost vanished. “I’ll give you two as long as you need to discuss what even information that seems to be troubling you.” There he goes again sounding like a computer, he slipped out of the makeshift tent and out of the lab.

Axl waited till the door made a clicking noise, they were alone. “I’m gonna tell X why we erased Zero’s mind.”

Cain’s playfulness disappeared. “I heard what happened, would it be wise?”

Axl sighed. “X should at least know the danger,” Axl folded his arms.

Cain nodded. “Use your judgment, and if it backfires let me know...NOW,” Cain turned to the lab door. “Take the tight ass somewhere, anywhere!”

Axl blushed. “I think I’ll talk to X and Zero about getting you a girl friend.”

“Everyone my age is dead, now go loose your virginity!” Dr.Cain picked up a broom hitting Axl in the head, forcing him to leave.

The door slid shut behind him, coming face to face with Lumine. “What’s virginity?”

Axl screamed grabbing Lumine’s hand. “Let's go the old man is losing his mind!” He heard Cain bawling with laughter.

* * *

 

Zero stared at X, why would he hate X?

X leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder, Zero wrapped an arm around X, seeing his body start to shake. “I-i...It’s hard to believe that all of that is gone.” He smushed himself into Zero’s chest. “That my Z is gone.”

It was like winter smashed into his Quarters thing seemed to get colder and colder. X clung to him, tears threatening to overflow. He ‘grew up’ with X…

X sniffed, burying himself into Zero’s chest. “It was my fault, all of it.”

Zero frowned, wiping away a few tears from X’s cheeks. X always appeared to be closed up, hiding away his real self. He pulled X’s chin up. “X.”

X sighed. “I didn’t know...Or I was stubborn.” X avoided Zero’s eyes. “I made a  huge mistake, Vile.” One word said it all. “And I found out how deeply you cared...and we fought, you closed me out and I did the same to you...then…” X hugged Zero, hiding his a shamed face into Zero’s neck. “T-then in a battle you got hurt, badly. They had to take you to Cain...The next day I found out you ‘died’ and Signas gave me your saber, and shoved me a melted block of metal…” It was a few moments of X sobbing, Zero holding him. “Axl and Cain erased your memory of me…”

The room was still, reality almost came to a screeching halt for Zero, the only proof that the world still spun was X sobbing into his neck. He felt a small flame in his chest, quickly smothering it, now was not the time for anger. Instead he held X, carefully lifting him up, carrying him to the bedroom.

It took awhile for X to stop crying, even longer for him to relax, and much longer for him to sleep.

Zero was left to stare at his face, squashed against the pillow. His mind drifted far away from the cozy bed, far from X’s side.  _ I had another life, I had X in that life… _

Slowly he fell asleep, the same breathing pattern as X, his mind slowly switching to sleep mode.

There was smoke, billowing up into the sky, the sky was stained red, blood red. Black smoke tore away at the red sky, ripping, tearing. There were screams, panic filled the air with screams, people and reploids alike ran, hysterical. Building burning, cars blowing up.

And through it all was a loud hollow laugh, bouncing off the buildings, chasing the innocent. Running them into the ground, following them in their’ dreams. A sick and disgusting laugh.

He stood still feeling his spine run cold. People rushed by, each one wide eyed, screaming. He glanced around, looking for his team mates, a sinking pit in his stomach grew. He dashed forward his saber drawn, his mind shout out one thing.

X, AXL!

He followed the trails of smoke, it was a maze of fire, of death, everything was stained with oil or blood. His mind raced faster than his legs. Twisting, turning.

He stopped his blood ran cold.

Axl and X laid on the ground, oil dripping from their mouths, their eyes white. Their bodies twisted and misshapen, their faces frozen in horror. He cupped his mouth turning Axl over, Axl’s body slumped, his guts scooped out, hanging. He bit back vomit, looking over at X.

“You think I’d hurt him?” A voice call out of the fire, dark, menacing.

Zero hissed facing the fire. “Show yourself you monster!”

There was a long loud laugh, bouncing off the buildings and at him. A figure slowly emerged from the wall of flame, grinning. Zero froze. It was a reflection, long blonde hair, red armour, the same face. “I think that’s your job!”

Zero jumped up, gasping. X sat next to him wide eyed grabbing his shoulders. “Z?”

* * *

 

It was quiet, the room was dark, besides the bit of natural sunlight coming from the only window. The bed was a mess, sheets flung around and the pillows on the floor. The bathroom’s door was open wide, a foul stench wafted from the toilet.

Axl groaned, his head felt like he took a car to the face, going about 70 MPH. He found himself in his bedroom, his head on the edge of the bed, where his feet would be. He rubbed his aching skull, looking around, seeing armour scattered around. He glanced down at himself, seeing a lot more freckles exposed, naked. He hissed standing up, trying to understand how he was naked his room looked like a tornado on drugs hit, and... _ Who’s boxers are hanging from my door? _

He stared at them for a while, trying to understand why dark purple boxers with black stripes were hanging from his door. The rest of his room was full of things that weren’t his, like a headband, a dark purple under suit and white shoulder guards.  _ LUMINE! _

Axl’s face grew hot.  _ We went out to a bar...that explains a headache and maybe why I’m naked. But where’s Lumine? _ “L-lumine?” he stood up hearing his back pop.

There was a loud groan. “I hate sunlight.”

Axl looked over to the bathroom, where there was a bundle of his blankets and a very pale Lumine, trying to be a burrito. Lumine had bags under his eyes, and his hair was nothing but a rats nest, the blankets were somewhat covered in vomit and Lumine seemed to have slept next to the toilet. “Oh...Dude how you feeling?”

Lumine glared up at him. “It was ‘fun’ at first until you decided to get me into a drinking contest.” He hissed out.

“Oh, ye-”

“Then get so drunk that we both had to head to your place, where we did shots.”

“So sor-”

“Then get naked and right before, (as you put it) ‘losing my tight ass’ you blacked out and I was starting to throw up.” Lumine finished giving Axl a death glare.

Axl hung his head. “Yeah…” His face grew red hot.

“Now if you don’t mind I’ll spend the day here, cleaning what I can, naked, and hopefully getting past this headache.” Lumine groaned. “Was it needed to program us to have hangovers?”

Axl snorted. “At least they didn’t forget anything.” He gave a perverted look at Lumine, the paler reploid rolled his eyes. “I’ll see if i can dig up a robe fo-” He cut himself off, he was alerted that someone was at his ‘front door’, ringing the ‘doorbell’. “Sorry.” He shrugged.

* * *

 

_ Okay, everything's okay. _ X told himself, cracking his knuckles as he waited for Axl to answer the door.  _ It’s better to tell Axl first then Cain...Hopefully not Cain at all. _ He tried to ignore the eyes on him as he waited, feeling exposed out of Zero’s room.

“Z-Zero?” He stared at Zero’s shivering figure, his face was pale, his hair was a mess and he was soaked with cold sweat.

Zero turns to him so fast that X can even feel like he just got whiplash. Zero doesn’t say anything, hugging X.

“Z, wha-”

“Just...Shut up.” Zero choked out between hot tears, X had only seen Zero cry one other time when Iris died.

They stayed like that for another hour, X waited for Zero to fall back to sleep.

He woke up that morning alone in the bed, his nerves on edge. He needed to tell Axl what happened.

That is after Axl told him after what happened to him.

Axl groaned, leaning against the door frame, naked, his hair was messier than usual, and his eyes slightly dull, he had hickies on his neck and his breath smelled of alcohol.

“AXL!” X whisper shouted at the ginger.

“Wha?” Axl asked his mind still not together if it was ever in once piece.

“You’re naked!” X shoved the ginger in, following him. He was hit with the smell of booze, once the door slid close behind him. Axl’s quarters were never clean, only once in a blue moon you wouldn’t find his boxers on the floor. But this. The living room’s chairs were knocked over, the fridge in the kitchen was wide open by the smell of it the eggs were going bad.

Axl stopped at the chairs sitting on one of the fallen ones. “What’s going on.”

X looked away, he knew Axl was skinny but not that skinny. “First please explain to me why you're naked and this.” He gestured around the room.

Axl laughed. “I met up with Cain, and met a ‘friend’ there, and Cain forced me to take him around the town...and we drank a lot.”

“A LOT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!” A voice yelled from the bedroom.

X rolled his eyes. “Okay,”

“So,” Axl frowned, trying to at least cover himself up with his hands. “What do you want?”

“I” He started, but looked down at his hands, feeling guilty. “Zero knows, he found an old photo he was using as a bookmark.”

Axl’s face went pale. “And?”

“He took it alright I thought, then I think he was having a nightmare.”

Axl jumped up, wincing as he did so, grabbing his head. “Bad idea.” He groaned. “And that’s not good, X, I haven't told you everything, and I still have a lot to tell you. Either way, Cain needs to know.”

“Fuck Cain.” A almost snow white reploid walked in, a blanket draped over his shoulders, stains on the blanket. He had light lavender hair and gold eyes, and he looked as if seeing 300 horror movies in 30 seconds. Hewabbled over, looking in the fridge. “Got any E-cans?” He grumbled out.

Axl made a ‘on no’ kind of sound. “Don’t drink E-cans after a night like that, just water at first and you’ll still throw up after awhile.”

X didn’t know Axl knew so much about how to nurse a hangover, generally you drink water until your gag reflex is set to normal, then E-cans. X learned that when he was ‘younger’ or first awoken out of hibernation, Cain, Cain knew how to party. He could still feel like someone was drilling into his skull. “And…”

“And?” Axl asked, looking over to Lumine.

“I don’t know where Zero is now.”

He could’ve heard mice doing it on the walls, he’d never seen Axl so quiet.

A moment later Axl puked on the floor.

* * *

 

Zero had to stay away, away from his X. The memories came crashing back, he stood outside Cain’s house, seeing the bird bath, him and X covered in dirt… He hissed, the headache, the cold sweat, how he had sudden flashbacks. His mind was in the middle of a hurricane, being thrashed.

A moment later Cain opened the door, his face was pale. “X told you didn’t he?”

Zero’s hands clutched, he nodded.

“Get inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this being late or taking awhile. <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this happened, kinda dark, not gonna lie.  
> And thank you Norasimmer and BLUNTAnonynous and ValentineSin13, for getting my buns going again.  
> Enjoy <3  
> *secretly sweats*

> ####  _**If it meant I could hold your hand** _
> 
> ####  _**I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell** _

 

X waited, he’d been waiting for Zero to come back from Cain’s. Axl got the message that Zero was there, having Cain take scans. He’d been waiting in Zero’s spot on the bed, he was in loose clothing, laying down, watching a clock tick by. Every now and then he’d let out a whimper, like a puppy waiting for his master. He woke up alone in the bed, in his ‘house’. Zero left nothing, no note, no instant message. Since last night he had a stone in his gut, with each slow hand ticking by on the clock it got heavier and heavier.

X whined, rolling onto his belly, resting his head on Zero’s pillow, trying to relax.

He must’ve dozed off, the next moment a gentle hand was on his shoulder. “X?” His voice wasn’t...confident.

X groaned sitting up, he smiled, Zero didn’t. “Z, what’s wrong?”

Zero fully suited up in his armor, his hair up, not a scratch, but his face was pale, his eyes dark, and wide. His gaze dropped. “I remember every battle, every death, every traitor,” He sighed, his shoulders sagged. “The first time I met you, the childish things we’d do at Cain’s when I told you I was joining the Hunters…”

X remembered that day very well. Zero knew X couldn’t take the news well, and he didn’t. X didn’t hold back, throwing anything, forcing Zero away from him. That was until X was so upset he needed something to eat, naturally ice cream, Zero knew that too.

_ “I’m so scared…” X buried his head in Zero’s chest. _

_ Zero patted his back. “I’m scared too, but I’m even more scared if I don’t.” _

_ “What do you mean?” He sobbed, clutching Zero’s chest. _

_ “I want to protect you, and Cain, keep you two safe.” _

_ “Then stay here.” X whined out. _

He hung his head, the rest of the night Zero stayed with X, even after he fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Axl sighed, this week had been hell for him. Finally, he was alone in his own quarters, quickly stripping himself of his helmet and outer armor, letting it fall, but too lazy to pick it up. Stretching and rolling his shoulders. “Poor Zero,” Axl just got back from Cain’s, once again seeing Zero in a panic, sweating, his face pale, it got so bad he carried a trash can around. Axl shook his head, pulling the hair band free, rubbing his forehead.

“About time you got back.” Lumine’s slightly annoyed voice called at Axl.

Axl blinked his eyes a bit more, seeing that his quarters were clean, in fact even more in order then before the drinking night. “Why you still here?” He asked looking over to Lumine who was comfortably sitting on the sofa, a soft blanket around him as he was reading.

Lumine shrugged. “Well...Okay, I’m getting out of work, I keep telling them I got a headache so, I’m here, reading and not stressing out.”

Axl sighed. “I guess I can’t complain, I mean you cleaned up the whole place.” Axl shrugged, sitting next to Lumine, letting his head fall back, tapping his fingers on the armrest. “Just as long that your employers don’t don’t come knocking on my door, we’re good.”

Lumine smiled, lightly kicking him. “Jesus, I haven’t really had fun like that.”

Axl cocked a grin. “So you like to ride on the wild side?”

“I’m sure I’d top.” Lumine grinned back.

“Wanna test that?” Axl sat up, suddenly his undersuit got stuffy.

Lumine set the book down, crawling closer to Axl. “Yes.” His red eyes looking into Axl's.   


* * *

 

Zero let X’s head rest on his shoulder. “X,”

He felt X’s fingers tighten around his, his lover’s breath on his neck. “Yes?” X licked his lips.

Zero swallowed. “I’m scared.” He turned a little resting his nose in X’s hair, breathing in and out what could be the last time he could smell X.

X sighed, forcing his face even more into Zero’s neck. “I’m scared too.”

Zero cracked a smile. “Funny that I finally got you, and I haven’t...have you…”

X smiled at that too. “Why not tonight?” His fingers laced around Zero’s.

Zero chuckled. “Alright.” He picked up, not in a princess way, instead of carrying him over his shoulder.

“ZERO!” X squealed, hitting Zero’s back, Zero responded by smacking X’s butt.

Zero kicked the bedroom door open, stomping over to the bed, making X giggle. Finally, he flopped X onto the bed. X paused his face turning bright red. “So, may I?”

X smiled, getting closer to Zero’s face, grinning with that stupid cute grin of his. “Maybeee….”

Zero gasped as X wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him onto the bed. He held himself upright above his, still in his armor, which was starting to get tight. There was his X, in his overly soft sleepwear, noting the baby blue and white polka dots. “You always wear the softest things.”

X snorted, yes snorted, something Zero without a doubt loved. “And you wear the... _ hard _ things?” X ran a finger over Zero’s shoulder guard.

“That was so bad.” He shook his head, nipping at X’s nose.

He huffed, sticking out his tongue, then once again pulling Zero down, slipping his tongue in. Zero shook literally in his armor, begging for its’ removal. X was quick, taking off Zero’s helmet, letting it roll off the bed, finding the hair clip, snorting as all the hair spilled around them. “Please don’t tell me your pubes look like this.”

Zero rolled his eyes, standing tall, removing his gauntlets, shoulder pads, and chest armor. “Gonna let you take care of that one.”

X shook his head, but sat up, his fingers curling around Zero’s crotch plate, playfully yanking, finally finding the release button. “What if all this fog comes out?”

Zero cupped his face, feeling X rip off the rest, leaving him in his undersuit. “Now then?” He pushed X back by his shoulders, a hand tread dangerously to X’s polka dotted pants, just lightly touching his thigh. X’s hands reached behind Zero’s neck to where the top of the zipper was, slowly peeling it down, making Zero shiver. Zero didn’t waste any time, kissing X as he slipped his fingers under X’s shirt. X’s hands pulled off almost all of Zero’s suit, just stopping where a rather noticeable bulge was. Zero cocked a grin, slipping off X’s shirt, tossing it to where his helmet and another armor was, the floor. Zero hovered over X’s chest, weaving his hand with X’s as he halted, his free hand rubbing a line down his lover. X’s body trembled under him, his breath hitched. Zero smiled noting X’s face reddened, Zero returned his attention to X’s soft belly, his hand crept up, playfully tugging on X’s waistline. X stared at him, his eyes wide, his cheeks growing darker.

X hid his face knowing his member sprang free, Zero chuckled, his own face growing dark red. X squealed letting go of Zero’s hand, grabbing the sheets, his back arched. Zero wanted to bite his neck that moment hearing a long throaty moan. Zero lapped in a perfect circle feeling X’s thighs quiver under him. X let his back thump against the bed, his body bouncing once. “Z-Z?” X panted, his hand reaching down slowly forcing Zero to stop. “I’m not gonna last...Lube?”

Zero sighed, quickly ridding himself of his undersuit walking over to the nightstand, pulling out a tube. “Here X-”

X jumped up grabbing it, Zero watched feeling his control crumble slowly as X flipped over on his knees, leaning against Zero’s chest. Zero swallowed hard following X’s newly coated hand slipped between his legs. A moment later X started to pant, resting his head on Zero’s shoulder, he winced, biting into Z’s flesh. Zero grabbed the tube, coating his own hand, he gasped feeling his grip on himself. A second later X moaned his name, his hips started to rock, Zero lazily kissed him running his hand up and down. They started to pant, softly mumbling one another's names, Zero leaned into X’s mouth, running his tongue on X’s, X sighed, his body twitching. X pulled back, out of breath, yanking his hand free, he nodded. Zero smiled, regretfully taking his hand away from himself, giving Zero a quick kiss before turning his back to him. X shrugged his shoulders, looking like a bashful lamb.

X gasped, his hands grabbing at the sheets again, a chill ran up his back, Zero leaned over. “Alright?” He asked, his blue eyes full of concern. X nodded, his arms shook, Zero sighed, resting his head on X’s shoulder, kissing it softly. He wrapped his arms around him, moving slowly, trying to not moan or scream into X’s ear. Nipping at his neck. X moaned, one hand grabbing at Zero’s. They didn’t need to talk, that’s what their hands were meant for. Zero moaned into X’s back, feeling his lover grab onto him. X smiled, but that smile quickly switched to a silent moan, as Zero’s hands wandered to X’s need. X’s head flew back, slowly turning to Zero, he didn’t hesitate to mash their lips together. Zero growled into the kiss, his hips grinding father into X’s, X shook under him, letting out a moan.

Close.

Something that Zero felt then, this closeness, they could be in different universes and always be like this the moment they were together. He loved X, and X loved him.

Just then Zero couldn’t hold himself back any longer, pushing harder into X, making him cry out, spilling himself in Zero’s hand. Zero grabbed X’s jaw pushing their lips together, feeling relief, love, and loyalty.

Moments later X was softly breathing into his neck, his eyes half closed. Zero smiled, running his hands through X’s hair. They both smiled.

* * *

 

X sighed, taking in a deep breath stretching, throwing his arms into the air, feeling his spine realize tension. Finally, he opened his eyes, smiling at the ceiling that he found to warming, comforting, Zero’s ceiling. He looked to his right, finding Zero was gone, X shrugged assuming he was on duty. He sat up letting the covers that Zero tucked in around him roll off.

His face went red. There was a bright blue ribbon, with a note on it, on himself. X quickly undid the not tight ribbon reading the note. “Fuck you Zero.” Smiling.

‘First place to those who come first.’

* * *

 

Axl groaned, blinking himself back to reality, a second later he fell to the floor. “GOD DAMN IT!” The hard floor didn’t help with his sore ass. Then a pillow slammed into his head.

“Morning.” Lumine looked over the edge of the bed, grinning. “How’s the ass?”

Axl flipped him off. “What time is it?”

“Noon, 12:08.” Lumine sighed, reaching down, turning over Axl’s stray cowlick of hair.

“Fuck…” He fell back, letting his head hit the floor hard.

“What?” Lumine perched himself on his elbows.

“I’m late for a meeting…”

* * *

 

Zero noticed a lot of things, one, his body was loose, two, the world seemed so much brighter, three X’s face was still red when he slammed the ribbon into Zero’s face. Four, Axl was limping. A nice somewhat normal morning, waiting for the late bloomers to wake up. Signas waited alongside Zero, once in a while his eyes would stray, looking for Alia, Zero suspected. X was the first to make it out, not caring if Signas was there, facepalming Zero with the ribbon, then questioning where Axl was. Signas and Zero both shrugged, Signas seemed to be uneasy like he couldn’t wait any longer.

Then Axl limped around the corner. His face was rather messy, some of his bangs stuck out, his hair was in a rat’s nest, and he had his goofy smile. He waved at them all.

“So...Signas this reploids need crutches?” Zero asked X punched him, Zero laughed.

Signas let out a long gurgling sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have any of you ever heard of the word of God?” He turned to them. “Cause I’m sure you were screaming his name last night.”

That’s when Alia ran up high fiving Signas.

Zero swore Axl’s eyes flashed red.

* * *

 

A simple mission.

Sigma.

Half of the city was on fire. Lighting up the night, the orange embers of wrath floating up into the sky. The buildings stained with the same horrid colors, splashes of crimson and oil on the bricks. There was no screaming no panicking feet running away. Quiet.

Zero lead them in, as a knot in his throat, seeing what his kind could do, what he was the start of.

Axl was shaking, stepping over the bodies, his eyes wide. Foul memories resurfacing.

X watched them, he knew the price, seeing flies buzz around, one landing on a woman’s eye. He cupped his mouth, feeling sick vomit rise, her body was torn up by plasma, the ends of the flesh mildly burnt, her stomach spilled out onto the concert. Out of her stomach was something truly sickening, was the small burnt corpse next to her, a lifeline connecting both of them in death. X looked away, feeling Zero holding him. “Bastard.” X breathed out, his voice dripping with hatred.

Zero patted his back. “We’ll stop him.”

Axl leaned down, closing the women’s eyes. “Humans and Reploids, monsters.” He closed his eyes. Standing up. “Let’s open the doors of hell for them.”

Zero nodded, his hand slipping into X’s. They walked side by side, squeezing one another’s hand, Axl trailed along, blanching at everybody. They stopped at an intersection, cars on fire, body hanging from the street lights. Zero sighed. “I’m gonna cut them down.” He jumped up.

**_~BLAM!~_ **

His feet didn’t touch the street lights, instead his body fell to the ground, Zero snarled, shaking his head. Turning towards the shot.

Sick laughter filled the air, echoing, hiding, toying with their minds. X and Axl rushed over to Zero who got to his feet his saber drawn. X felt their backs touch, feeling safe, resistance, hearing Zero’s and Axl’s hair brush against his armor. The laughter grew, slow clapping followed. X’s face grew dark.

“Vile.” X spat out.

Vile stepped out of the shadows, his helmet on, a red eye glowing out of it. “Wittle pussy X, riding Zero’s dick I see. And Axl, looks like junior boy scout had some fun last night, what was it like having a dick in you?” He chuckled.

There was a time X would have craved to hear that, it was long gone now. Now he wanted to tear off Vile’s head. “How’d it feel to have everyone see your small dick?” He felt everyone’s eyes on him, in awe and shock.

Vile froze, X could tell he was grinding his teeth. “Why you litt-”

X didn’t care in battle banter, rushing forward his buster drawn. He didn’t scream, firing a shot right into Vile’s arm cannon, Vile shrieked, the barrel bent back. X didn’t slow, not even when Vile pulled out his small arm buster. X screamed, feeling blood drip off his cheek, pissed he kicked Vile’s elbow, breaking it. Vile screamed. X didn’t wait, grabbing Vile’s limp arm firing shots into the shoulder until he felt it was no longer connected. Vile roared slamming his fist into X’s stomach, X swung his leg around, kicking Vile in the head, his helmet falling off. Vile hissed, standing tall, his one arm in a tight fist. X glared, charging his buster, shooting Vile’s knee caps out, Vile tumbled forward, blood pooling out of his mouth. He forced himself to look up as X walked calmly forward, his face dark. X grabbed a stop sign post, the metal was twisted and deformed, it still sizzled in his hand.

He smashed Vile’s skull, seeing the dent, seeing the metal skull break in, showing his ‘brain’. Vile screamed, starting to chock up blood, mumbling pleads  for him to stop. X lowered his face to Vile’s, meeting the one eye begging for death, X snarled, his free hand reaching out, tearing at Vile’s ‘skin’, jerking out wires, then finally a voice box. Vile looked up at him in horror. X held the post above his head again.

“X!” Zero’s voice broke through the blind wrath. X looked over seeing Axl, actually dry heaving, and Zero, his Zero standing protectively in front of Axl. X blinked. “P-please stop.”

He blinked again, looking down at Vile’s bloody figure, he snarled. Letting the post drop. His buster charging, aiming right into Vile’s only eye, X showed no emotion. He fired once, Vile’s body dropping back, smoke rising off. X didn’t know when he started crying, but he knew when he stopped firing his buster when Vile’s body was nothing more than a smoldering pile of white metal.

Zero walked over his arms out, X fell into his chest sobbing. Zero held him close, resting his head on X’s. “It’s okay.” He mumbled, his fingers twitched.

X shook his head. “I’m so scared.”

“We all are.” Zero patted his back. “Do you want to go home?”

Home, X admitted that it felt safer, that he could hide, but he was the first, he had to stop this, stop Sigma. X shook his head. “I’m going to fight him…” He shoved himself away from Zero, stomping onwards.

A moment later he heard Zero’s and Axl’s footsteps follow him. Feeling Zero’s shoulder brush his, Axl’s constant kicking of a rock.

They stopped in one of the many ‘town squares’, bodies flopped over the concrete, a few hung from the buildings, humans stayed in once piece, reploids were torn apart, their organs splashed across the ground.

X shuttered, handing his head, wanting Zero around him, to hide his face in Zero’s locks.

The eerie silence filled his ears, nothing broke through, they were left there staring at the dead.

Zero shook his head, drawing his saber once more. “I’m gonna cut them down.” He gave X a weak smile walking towards one of the buildings. X watched him, his mouth dry.

**_~BOOM!~_ **

X and Axl hit the deck as the building blew up, Zero was flung backward, smashing into the ground, unconscious. X hissed rushing over to Zero’s body, seeing blood dripping out of his helmet and his nose, with shaky hands X brushed some of Zero’s hair out of the way.

“X!” Axl screamed out.

He looked up seeing the hulking figure of Sigma, a scythe in his hands, Z grabbed Zero’s body jumping back just as the blade smashed into the ground. X hissed, setting Zero down on the ground, summoning his buster. “Bastard.” He rushed forward, charging his buster as he did so. Sigmas grinned, dodging easily, leaping onto a car, then behind it sending it towards X. X didn’t flinch, jumping into the car, climbing through the ruined insides finally popping out. Sigma leaped into the air, his scythe drawn overhead, he came crashing down, creating a small crater, X was pushed back by the sheer force of it all, stumbling to get his grip again. Sigmas didn’t wait, rushing forward, slicing at X, a new deep scratch was formed on his chest plate. X growled, firing a folly of shots at Sigma, he grinned spinning the blade, the shots didn’t even hit Sigma.

X howled rushing forward, as Sigmas jumped back, crashing through the remains of a window. X followed, seeing Sigma slip into the shadows.

“Amazing, you really do have balls.” He laughed, each bark of his voice full of pure madness.

X ignored Sigma’s taunts, listening to the buildings as he continued into the darkness, his buster drawn. Hearing a creak from the upstairs, X carefully went up the half-burnt stairway, a moment later half of it collapsed in. The upstairs was almost pitch black, but the giant gaping hole in the side, Sigma laughed, it echoed around. X circled around trying to pinpoint the source, he stopped the whole floor went quiet.

**_~SLASH!~_ **

X howled in pain grabbing his arm falling forward on his knees, his buster fell to the ground. “You bastard!” X screamed, looking at the massive shadow of Sigma over him. X snarled, kicking Sigma’s legs out, grabbing at his arm, not letting the pain over cloud his vision as he pulled out a long strand of wires. X jumped behind Sigma, just was the giant reached for his scythe, X didn’t wait, using his own writing around Sigma’s neck. Sigmas choked, grabbing at X’s cords, X yanked harder knowing warning were popping up, he hissed, bringing up one leg and kicking the back of Sigma’s bald head. The giant fell as his head was dislocated with a sickening pop, the wires still attached to his neck as his skull dangled on his chest.

X grabbed the scythe, slicing off Sigma’s remaining cords, letting the head drop to the filthy floor. He glared down at the lifeless eyes, a moment later he spat on it, smashing the metal skull under his foot. “See you in hell.”

* * *

 

He groaned rubbing his head, hearing a voice, someone shouting, screaming. His eyes flashed open, the sunshine stinging, “Zero!” It was X who sounded out of breath. Zero rolled over, just as a bullet whizzed past his head. He glared at the shooter, Axl. His eyes went wide. “Axl? W-why?” He looked around for his saber, seeing that X was missing and arm and looked deathly pale.

Axl frowned. “I couldn’t stop myself...You’d do the same for X!” He hissed, raising his twin pistols, launching himself into the air. “And now's the time to prove it!” He yelled, firing at X who scrambled slowly to a car, Zero heard him grunt in pain. He found his saber deactivated under ruins of a car, he dashed overhearing the bullets follow him. Grabbing the Saber and ducking under another car. “Some hero.” Axl grinned pointing his barrels at X’s car. Zero hissed, seeing his saber was damaged and barely working.

He jumped hearing a loud scream, spinning around in fury seeing his X several feet away from his car, blood leaking out of his chest cavity. Zero’s mind went blank, his hands trembling, a shaky hissing breath fell from his jaws. The last reasonable thought he had was X’s soft lips. 

He jumped onto Axl’s back, tearing off his wings, pushing him down to the ground, Axl howled in pain as blood flew out of his mouth. Zero didn’t stop, pulling Axl’s arm back, breaking it at the elbow, twisting it as Axl screamed in pain a moment later a sickening tear of the teen reploids arm sounded. Zero didn’t stop, doing the same to his other limbs, tearing them off and tossing them aside. Flipping Axl overseeing the teen’s terrified face, Zero didn’t even blink, smashing his helmet in, crushing his skull.

He snarled looking up to the sound of footsteps, A purple haired maverick ran in on the scene, his face went paler than before. “A-Axl?” He gasped, cupping his mouth.

Zero didn’t hesitate running forward, snapping off his head.

* * *

 

X woke up, first feeling pain, seeing Zero resting his head on his lap, his eyes half closed. X winched bringing up his arm patting Zero’s head, he looked haunted. “Z?”

Zero blinked, his eyes a deep red, meeting X’s. “Axl went maverick, tried to kill you...I-i couldn’t l-let that happen...Lu-Lumine infected him...he’s d-dead too.” Zero closed his eyes, sighing. “I-i was so scared.”

X hummed, looking around as he felt the numbing pain in his buster arm. They were underground, somewhere, it was dusty, dark, and had his horrible feeling to it. Making X sick to his stomach. “Z it’s okay.”

Zero shook his head, grabbing X’s hand in his. “I’m a maverick now, and I won’t let  _ t-that _ happen to you.” He sat up, kissing X, slipping a hand behind X’s helmet. “They know where you are, they’ll find you, and me, but they won’t get at me.”

X frowned, looking at Zero, not understanding a word he said. “Z, p-please, we...we can find a way…” He grabbed Zero’s hand squeezing it. “I’ll stay with you, please, I’ll become a maverick.”

Zero scoffed, shaking his head. “I won’t let you do that.”

X’s vision started to blur, his systems stated to shut down. He only heard Zero mumbling half insane promises into X’s ear.

“I’ll find you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END  
> But yeah sorry guys, I've had a crappy life for awhile and school started again, so yeah my bad for the long ass delay.  
> So a summary:  
> Zero and X did it.  
> Axl and Lumine did it, Lumine infected Axl.  
> X kicked Vile's ass and Sigma's.  
> Axl tried to kill Zero and X.  
> Zero went maverick and killed Axl and Lumine.  
> Zero's now in his statisis capsule and X is alone.


	20. Chapter 20

> _****_
> 
> ####  _**And you can throw me to the flames** _
> 
> ####  _**I will follow you, I will follow you** _

__

This was normal.

It was all normal to him now.

Every few weeks he’d have to do this.

Even though his arms shook removing his cloak.

He never saw Zero again, Weil stole his body, took his beloved. That’s what started the elf wars, whatever friends he had left died off, his old body had to be upgraded again and again. No longer looking like himself. But he was the leader of the rebels against Weil, Copy X had failed, and it was up to X again to protect them. Even if it meant losing himself.

He met Omega outside of Weil’s massive city and out of the rebels hiding place. At an old abandoned hotel in the ruins of one of the many once great cities. Omega waited for him inside, X hung his head feeling useless in this thin cloak, wanting thick armor or arms around him.

Moment’s later Omega was biting his neck, thrusting deep into him, X bit his lip, letting out forced moans, letting Omega take what he wanted.

He hated how Omega reminded him of Zero. How the blonde looked, how he teased, but how he ravaged, how he was known to be an unstoppable killing machine. X fought back tears and memories, knowing Zero was long gone, and this was his life now. Being someone’s fuck buddy.

A sad existence.

X bit into the blankets, his mind drifting far off into the distance.  _ What would he think of me now?  _ He frowned, then winched, as claws raked down his back.  _ Disgusting...Weak....Just a shadow of my old self…. _

* * *

 

X crept through the front door, grabbing the cloak, his head hung low, walking into the desert, back home, where he’d hide for days, curled up on the large empty bed of his. The moon on his back, a soreness ran through his whole body, his legs stumbled in the sands.

The base was quite, dark, the perfect time to be sneaking around and letting his shame radiate off of him.

He pulled the blankets up, wrapping them around him, his shoulders shook, falling back to the bed.

200 long years. Of war, of his loneliness, of Weil. He hated it, missing Zero’s presence next to his, how he joked, how Zero protected him. It was all gone now. Every inch of him wanted to fall into the blonde’s arms, and hide, just to hear the faint roar of Zero’s core again. The rumble of his voice, even the German gibberish in his sleep.

X sighed, feeling empty, rolling onto his back letting himself slip into slumber.

_ He was in a field, white flowers scattered everywhere, knee high, the wind ran by him. There was this inner peace when he was here, in his old body, his true self again. It was often that he’d see or hear Zero here. _

_ “X?” _

_ X paused looking around in the field, hearing a familiar voice call to him, a voice he knew but couldn’t describe. He twisted around looking, searching. “Z?” He called out. _

_ “X?” _

_ It sounded again, X frantically looked aground as a fresh spring breeze rushed by him, the flower’s petals took off. “Zero!” He screamed, his heart aching, spinning around, his mind madly searching. “Zero!” He called again. _

_ The wind rippled through his hair. _

_ “Zero!” He stopped, tears flooding his vision, falling to his knees. “Please...Z...find me…” His voice cracked out. Falling to his knees, the flowers flooding his vision. _

X jerked awake, his eyes meeting a pillow, he was back in reality, alive. He sat up, his hands still shaking. “Oh God please find me.” His eyes watered.

* * *

 

X waited for Ceil in her lab, sitting on the lab table, tapping his fingers on his armour, looking at his buster arm, recalling the day he lost it. X shook his head, unable to get red eyes out of it.

Finally, Ceil walked in her bright blonde hair reminded X a little about Zero, but more about Alia, Ceil clapped her hands together. “Morning X.” She smiled, her eyes for once full of excitement than dread. “I know you told me to not go out into the desert, but I found something!” She jumped up and down. “You can come in now.”

He was small but slightly taller then X, his armour was bright red, with a dull black undersuit, and a white pelvic piece, he had long trailing blonde hair and almost coal black eyes.

X’s breath hitched, drawing his buster aiming for the reploids’ eyes. “Ceil get away from that thing!” He snapped, standing tall.

Ceil shook her head. “He’s not Omega, I found him out there, just in hibernation.” Ceil stood in front of the strange ‘new’ reploid. “He fought off Weil’s army, and saved me.” She begged.

X hissed. “Keep it away from me, but the moment it snaps I’m putting it down.” X lowered his buster but still had it activated, stomping out of the room, feeling its’ eyes on him.

He overheard them talking, strange it sounded lonely, and worried.

“It’s okay, he’s just...under a lot of stress…” Ceil mumbled.

There was a sigh. “He looks terrible…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is...Like I somehow caused this.”

X snarled walking down the hall, his buster hand itched to turn back and fire a few shots in its’ head. He shook his head, still stomping off.

* * *

 

Ceil gave it a name, a name X quickly hated Zero. Ceil claimed it named itself, X doubted it. His disgust for it grew each day, every time he saw it walking down the halls, how it didn’t look away when X saw it staring at him. Or how it was always around, how it sneaked up on him.

X sighed slipping out of his quarters, already feeling disgusting, hating the cloak he had on. Wishing he could hide his buster under it.

“Why are you wearing that?”

X jumped, hearing a voice he hated, turning quickly to see the red armour and golden hair. “None of your damn business.” He snapped, turning quickly walking to the exit, feeling its’ eyes on him, hearing the footsteps behind him. He stopped in the doorway. “Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Because I want to protect you.” It said back.

X snarled. “Leave me alone.” He slipped out of the base, feeling the wind tug at the clothing.

He swore a minute later he heard the base door close again.

* * *

 

He paused seeing X slip into a torn up building, there was no light, but there were other footprints in the sands. He held his breath, slipping behind a rock as X stopped looking around then finally went into the building, his small frame no longer visible.

Zero waited a moment then finally followed, being as quiet as he could be.

The inside was more torn up than the outside, carefully he stepped on the wooden boards. There was a front desk of the remains of one, and a logo behind it, stairs to the left of the desk and it looked like a small restaurant to the right.

Zero almost jumped hearing a loud creak upstairs, he saw sand falling from above, through the floorboards. He bit his lip walking carefully up the stairs.

The upstairs was just as a mess on the first floor, some doors were on the floor, some of the insulation was torn up and everywhere. A loud moan echoed in the building, for some reason his blood boiled. Zero was careful to move around the wreckage on the floor.

* * *

 

Omega bit into his tender flesh, breaking his skin, his hands tore into X’s cloak. X bit his lip, forcing himself to stay still, to let Omega do whatever he wanted. He winced feeling the sharp pain, closing his eyes tight.

_ It’s the only way to protect them… _

He limped back, through the base door. Everything hurt, not one part of him did Omega leave unspoiled.

“You’re bleeding.”

X jumped looking to his right seeing once again that it was there. For some strange reason, his face seemed darker. X rolled his eyes, walking as fast as he could down the hall.

It followed him, matching his pace easily. “You’re cloak is torn to hell…” It hissed out.

X didn’t slow down, turning the corner wanting to hide in his bed.

“At least tell me what that was all about, you getting rutted b-”

X snapped around his eyes wide.  _ It saw? How could it see? _ He glared at the blonde. “What does it matter to you?” His rage boiled.

Its’ face grew red, the black eyes grew wide.

“Oh God no.” X hissed, slapping himself in the face. “You can’t be…”

It stood still for a moment, turning its’ face to the ground. There was a long moment of silence. Then he turned away, walking back down the hall.

X watched him go, for some reason he wanted to follow, like he needed to run after him.

* * *

 

X lay still in his bed, the covers halfway on the floor, the pillows tossed around. The looked up at the ceiling, he didn’t sleep.  _ He’s in love with me? Impossible... _ X rolled over with a groan, closing his eyes. “Zero tell me what to do…” He whined out.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep. But he woke up with the bed made and the blankets nicely tucked around him. He yawned, stretching, looking for the culprit. He jumped seeing a figure standing in the corner.

“You’re awake.” It stepped out of the shadows, his arms folded, his eyes dark, blood clearly on his face. “How’d you sleep?” He blinked slowly, his blond hair in a rat’s nest.

X hissed. “Fine, what are you doing?” He eyed the blood up and down the red armour.

It shrugged, stopping over, sitting on the bed, x recoiled his legs, wrapping his arms around them. “You hate me don’t you?”

X looked at his knees. “You remind me too much of _ him _ .”

It smiled, chuckled even. Standing back up. “You won’t be seeing Omega again.” He walked out, his voice cold.

X shuttered. Unfolding himself and starting his daily routine.

* * *

He froze, his body shook, his eyes were wide. Ceil was next to him, she was trembling.

Omega tore through the base, his red armor darker than before. His rage was clear in his eyes, his red eyes landing on X.

“Ceil get out of here!” X ordered, a moment later the blonde in pink ran, down to her lab. X turned back to Omega, trying to not shiver, switching his buster off. “Why?”

Omega hissed, his blade drawn. “Where is he?” He stepped slowly up to X, the saber trailing on the ground.

“Who?” X didn’t look up at him, his whole self-shook.

Omega paced around him, each time he came to a full circle X felt smaller and smaller. “Him, the imposter!” Omega snapped, stopping in front of X.

“Who?” X’s shoulders were shaking now. Not only was his life in danger, but the whole rebellion's life was in danger.

Omega snarled. Grabbing X’s chin pushing it up, exposing X’s neck, he lowered the saber down, only millimeters from X’s neck. “Him! Zero! The fucking look alike!”

X frowned. “W-why him?”

Omega’s red eyes darkened. “I’ll kill him myself, or I’ll have  _ you _ right here right now in  _ your _ base, in front of  _ your _ friends, and then _ kill everyone of them _ . Take you back to Weil’s and make _ you my bitch _ .”

X shook, his knees growing weaker. He closed his eyes tight.

A moment later Omega howled, hot liquid splashed onto his face. There was a faint thump, X peeled his eyes open, wincing as Omega’s blood dripped into his right eye. It stood there, in front of him, its’ own saber drawn. The blonde turned quickly, grabbing X and jumping off. “Why’d you just stand there?” It hissed out, jumping onto one of the support beams.

X steadied himself on the metal beam. “What did you do?!” He looked up at it. “Everything was fine before you came along!”

“Fine?” It mumbled, turning to X. “You weren’t.” He brushed X’s hair out of his eyes, his knuckles ran down X’s cheek. “You told me to find you.”

X’s breathing stopped, his eyes grew wide, Zero smiled, jumping down his saber still drawn. He watched his mouth still agape as the two blondes danced around each other like two wolves fighting, with their teeth out and blood pouring from each. X shook himself back to reality, summoning his buster. Gritting his teeth, looking down at the two blondes.

Zero jumped back as Omega’s saber tore through his chest piece, Omega charged, his red eyes wild. X hissed, firing a beam of light down, striking Omega’s legs, he yowled in pain falling face forward. Twisting to glare at X.

Zero didn’t wait any longer, his own saber drawn

A second later Zero shoved his saber into his brain, with a sickening pop and sizzle.

Zero slowly looked up at X, his black eyes faded, slowly turning into the normal bluish green. His trademark smirk met X eyes, there was no questioning it now. It was Zero.

X stopped for a moment, his mind blank. Zero jumped up and sat next to him, lazily resting his arm around X. “It’s a lot to take in.” X said numbly.

Zero scoffed. “I know, I had memories of you in my mind, but that night I saw what he was doing, to you...everything came together.” He sighed, pulling X closer. “I don’t suppose you have a blue ribbing anywhere?”

X pushed him off the support beam. “You dick.”

* * *

 

He mumbled, rolling over, feeling another’s hot breath on his face. He smiled, knowing that morning breath. Pushing himself closer, burrowing his face into the other’s neck. Knowing locks of blonde hair wrapped around his face.

The other chuckled, his arm tightened around X’s waist pulling him closer. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You were always cute when you slept.”

X scoffed, smiling. “Now what?”

Zero hummed. “I don’t know, I know one thing.”

“That is?” X asked, breathing in the musk that was Zero’s.

Zero kissed him, pushing their body together. “I love you.”

X shook his head, slipping back into sleep. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, kinda a shitty last chapter, maybe when I have less fics to write I might wander over again and rewrite. I just got sick of looking at this one, and the more I thought about it the less this plot line was logical, you know? Like there's a lot of plot holes in this one, sadly. But hey it's done.  
> Thanks guy who helped me finish this one! <3  
> I might mess around with other robot masters, I honestly like writing about them more, all of them are so different, and fun. That and I want to add more to a few of my favorite ships. But who knows I might write a bit more ZeroX?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG  
> It's Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon.


End file.
